La Profesora de Pociones Y El Príncipe Mestizo
by Un tiempo libre
Summary: TRADUCCION de la historia "The Potion Mistress & The Half Blood Prince by FonzFan" Severus obtiene el puesto que siempre ha deseado, pero eso significará lidiar con una nueva profesora de pociones, una mujer de su pasado con un pasado oscuro, Se inicia la historia a partir del príncipe mestizo y pasando a las reliquias de la muerte. Rateado M para futuros capitulos.
1. 1: El retorno de la soledad

Severus finalmente obtiene el puesto que siempre ha deseado, pero eso significará lidiar con un nuevo profesor de pociones, una mujer de su pasado con un pasado oscuro. Se inicia la historia a partir del príncipe mestizo/ AU.

No soy dueña de ninguno de los personajes o lugares del mundo de Harry Potter todos ellos pertenecen a **J.K****Rowling**. Solo (Katherine) es enteramente de la autora.

Capítulo 1: El retorno de la soledad.

"Ah Severus,...me alegro de que vinieras" anunció Dumbledore al ver al joven mago entrar en su oficina, esa tarde del 1 de septiembre de 1996.

"¿Deseaba verme Sr. Director?.." Severus preguntó en un tono algo irritado. " Espero que no sea otro... anillo maldito."

"No, no..." Albus Dumbledore se levantó lentamente de su silla detrás del escritorio. "Quería hablar contigo acerca del nuevo profesor de pociones que he asignado para este año".

"Obviamente esta persona no ha llegado todavía, porque no vi caras nuevas presentes en el desayuno de esta mañana…" Severus se mantuvo rígido, irritante ante la idea de tener que lidiar con una persona nueva y evaluar su experiencia con las pociones.

"Ella debe llegar de un momento a otro", dijo Dumbledore mientras miraba al joven mago con curiosidad.

"¿Ella?..." Severus preguntó mientras observaba al director caminar lentamente hacia la chimenea en su estudio de forma circular.

"Sí, Severus…Ella es experta en pociones, pero nunca enseñó ese tema antes. Sin embargo, enseñó Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras durante un tiempo breve, pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo…" Dumbledore hizo una pausa mientras miraba la chimenea como si estuviera esperando algo "…Ella afirma haber aprendido pociones de uno de los más grandes".

"¿En serio?.. Creo que seré yo quien juzgue eso" dijo Severus en tono de burla, imaginandose a una niña mimada de escuela al igual que la Sra. Granger, quien recitaba palabra por palabra, de los numerosos textos de pociones asignados a los estudiantes.

"Severus, quiero que me hagas un favor una vez más," Dumbledore lo miró a los ojos por un momento antes de continuar. "Me gustaría que velaras por el nuevo profesor, ayúdala y guíala, si es necesario."

"¿Es mucho pedir el de cuidar niños como Potter y ahora a este nuevo profesor? ¿Qué hay de malo en ella Albus?" Severus dijo con dureza por el hecho de que a él le fuera asignado ahora, otro desesperanzador zoquete.

"Físicamente, nada. Ella está mentalmente preparada para dar clases, lo que me preocupa es su interacción social lo que le puede afectar a ella..." Dumbledore hizo una pausa para recomponerse mientras Severus observaba sus reacciones con curiosidad. "Para serte sincero Severus, la verdad es que nuestra nueva profesora de Pociones tiene un historial muy escueto y… que recientemente fue liberada de la prisión mágica de Nueva Inglaterra, bajo mis órdenes."

"Si es quien creo que es..." Severus negó con la cabeza tratando de averiguar por qué el director tomaría un riesgo tan grande. "¿Crees que es conveniente el tenerla aquí, enseñando a los estudiantes?"

"El Ministerio Mágico americano me ha asegurado que se ha corregido…", dijo Dumbledore mientras miraba a su profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. "Creo que ella está dispuesta a recuperar su vida y comenzar de nuevo. Solo deseo que la ayudes Severus. Ella pudo haber aceptado su horrible pasado, pero aún necesita de alguna orientación."

"Albus, yo..." Severus comenzaba a hablar, pero fue interrumpido por el súbito resplandor verde de la chimenea. Fuera de esa llama apareció la nueva Profesora de Pociones.

Era alta, delgada y pálida, usaba una larga túnica negra y unas botas negras con tacón alto. Llevaba alrededor de su cuello, una ligera capa negra que parecía flotar a su alrededor mientras caminaba, su larga cabellera rubia caía un poco más allá de sus hombros. Pero fueron sus ojos, aquellos penetrantes ojos azules como el hielo, que se veían tan fríos y claros como un cielo escocés en pleno invierno.

"Ah... Katherine. Me alegro mucho de verte." el director se inclinó hacia adelante y le dió a la mujer un abrazo rápido. "Te ves muy bien"...

"Gracias Albus. Es bueno estar de vuelta. Creo que estoy un poco retrasada gracias a ojoloco Moody. Decidió hacerme un último interrogatorio antes de mandarme por la red floo desde el Ministerio", dijo sin ninguna animosidad y de la misma forma se dirigió al Director. Severus notó que su rostro permaneció inexpresiva mientras hablaba, obviamente, estaba aplicando Oclumancia.

"Ah sí, Alastor… está vigilando a todo el mundo con más cautela, ya que el Ministerio ha reconocido finalmente el regreso de Voldemort", dijo Dumbledore mientras se dirigía rápidamente a su escritorio e hizo un gesto hacia Severus. "Confío, Katherine, en que recuerdas a Severus?..."

"Por supuesto..." Katherine giro en torno suyo y se dirigió hacia el mago de cabello oscuro y se quedó al lado de él le dijo "Severus…".

"Katherine…", él asintió secamente. Ella abrió la boca para continuar, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el Director.

"Severus... ¿Me harías el favor de escoltar a Katherine a sus aposentos? Tengo algunas cosas que terminar aquí esta noche, antes de la ceremonia de selección y estoy seguro de que ella no le importaría estar al tanto de todo antes de la reunión del personal." Albus miró a la pareja con un brillo malicioso en sus ojos azules. Severus frunció el ceño y luego se volvió sobre sus talones y se dirigió a la puerta.

Katherine rodó sus ojos, "Nos veremos en la reunión Sr. Director…", se dirigió a Dumbledore antes de seguir a Severus por la puerta.

Mi agradecimiento personal a FonzFan por dejarme traducir su historia y a Jk Rowling por crear este mundo.

Espero que les guste la historia espero sus comentarios, gracias!


	2. 2: Bienvenida Y Bienvenidos de nuevo

El mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a **J.k Rowlings,**solo Katherine pertenece a su autora.

Capítulo 2: Bienvenida y Bienvenidos de nuevo.

Severus caminaba en sus habituales y rápidas zancadas por el pasillo hacia la escalera de las mazmorras. No importa cuán rápido anduviera, parecía que Katherine era capaz de igualar su ritmo. El silencio se mantuvo entre los dos, pero Severus decidió echar un vistazo a la mujer que era ahora otro nombre que agregar a su lista para ayudar a guiar a lo largo de la vida.

Katherine no podía soportar el silencio por más tiempo, ella conocía aquel hombre que caminaba junto a ella desde que tenía ocho años de edad, también sabía qué tipo de hombre era, frío, reprimido, oscuro... un espía, como ella o como lo fue alguna vez, aún no se atrevía a decir nada.

"¿Estás preparada para enseñar a los estudiantes todo lo que sabes acerca de la elaboración de pociones?..." Severus le preguntó, rompiendo finalmente el silencio, mientras los dos bajaban por las escaleras hacia las mazmorras.

"Obviamente" -respondió ella con frialdad- "O si no, no estaría aquí" -Severus se detuvo bruscamente y la miró a los ojos.

"Es bueno volver a verte Katherine"-afirmó serenamente-"Me alegro de que estés de vuelta."

"Igualmente yo…", -le sonrió suavemente, dando gracias a Merlín en el fondo de su mente para que posiblemente todo volviera a la normalidad entre ellos.

"Es difícil creer que ya han pasado quince años…" -dijo Severus mientras la miraba con nostalgia, era la cara de una amiga a quien deseaba ver.

"Quince largos años Severus,…" -suspiró Katherine, dieron media vuelta y siguieron caminando por el pasillo hacia su habitación. Los calabozos seguían igual de oscuros y húmedos como ella los recordaba de sus días de escuela.

"Parece que la prisión estatal mágica no fue muy duro contigo" -dijo Severus mientras la conducía hacia la gran puerta de roble y la mantuvo abierta para ella- "Al parecer, esa prisión no tiene el mismo efecto sobre sus prisioneros como Azkaban hace en los suyos."

"No tienes ni idea..." -rodó sus los ojos- "No hay dementores, pero tienen otras maneras de conducirte a la locura..." -Entró en el cuarto oscuro y agitó su varita hacia la chimenea para encender el fuego, luego con otro movimiento removió el polvo de dos sillas y se sentó.

Severus se sentó frente a ella, cruzando las piernas y los brazos y luego se echó hacia atrás en su silla "¿Como qué …si se puede saber?"

"Bueno..."-Katherine hizo una pausa y una sombra oscura se extendió sobre sus ojos- "la maldición Cruciatus me viene a la mente. Sólo tres minutos a la vez, pero por lo general dos veces al día. No había un horario para cuando los guardias te lanzarían la maldición, ellos gustaban de agarrarnos con la guardia baja ".

"Qué interesante..." -Severus frunció el ceño, meditando sobre aquella maldición dos veces al día en el lapso de quince años y rápidamente calculó el número en su cabeza. El total que se le ocurrió le disgustaba- "Bueno, al menos mantuvistes tu cordura después de todo, deberías ver a Bellatrix, esta aún más siniestra que nunca."

"Oh Merlín" -Katherine rodó sus ojos de regocijo e irritación- "Así que ella sobrevivió a Azkaban, ¿eh?...¡Maldicion!."

"Recuerdo cómo ustedes dos siempre discutían por todo,...la una con la otra "-riéndose para sus adentros- "Recuerdo una vez que quedaste tan enfurecida con ella, que la golpeaste con el hechizo _Densaugeo_".

"Sí" -dijo con disgusto en su rostro- "pero si recuerdas, ella me respondió con la maldición _Conjuntivitis_… No pude ver durante días después de eso."

"Me acuerdo de eso" -dijo Severus suavemente mientras miraba hacia abajo, tratando de evitar la mirada de Katherine. Después de unos momentos de silencio, Severus miró su reloj de bolsillo- "La reunión del personal va a empezar en breve, Albus requiere que todos los miembros del personal docente estén allí."

Katherine asintió con la cabeza en respuesta. Se levantaron de sus sillas y lo acompañó hasta la puerta "Nos vemos en la cena... profesor"-Dijo burlona y seductoramente mientras le abría la puerta y la cerraba tras de sí, Severus puso los ojos y exhaló un poco.

"Merlín, este va a ser un año interesante" -se dijo a sí mismo se giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió al Gran Salón.

"Albus,¿ estás seguro de lo que haces?" -La Profesora Minerva McGonagall lo miraba con cautela. Los dos estaban solos en la sala del profesorado esperando al resto de los profesores para la reunión.

"Tengo plena confianza en ella…Ella ha cambiado su forma de ser y ha pagado el precio por sus acciones, creo que se merece una segunda oportunidad o ¿no?" -Dumbledore levantó sus ojos inquisitivamente hacia ella, deliberando la situación en cuestión.

"No sé Albus." -McGonagall hizo una pausa para ordenar sus pensamientos-"Sólo temo por la seguridad de los estudiantes, pero si crees que Severus puede manejarlo... tal vez todo estará bien" Su rostro lucía preocupada y frustrada, a pesar de que sabía que para Severus Snape sería un año difícil, al tener que lidiar con la nueva profesora.

"Creo que Severus la mantendrá en su sano juicio" -murmuró Albus mientras lentamente se movía por la sala de profesores- "Ellos se conocen lo suficiente para saber cómo calmarla, Katherine puede que necesite orientación a veces y estoy seguro de que Severus la ayudará a lo largo del camino."

El director se paró frente a un gran ventanal que daba al lago. Un poco de miedo y angustia presionaba su viejo corazón, temía por el próximo año escolar. Con el regreso de Voldemort, eso significaba que Harry Potter tenía que ser vigilado más de cerca que nunca, sobre todo con la nueva profesora a su alrededor.

Unos ruidos súbitos llenaron la habitación, el personal comenzaba a llegar y Albus se sentó a la cabecera de la larga mesa de los profesores, con McGonagall a su derecha y Snape a su izquierda.

La nueva profesora ocupó su lugar al final de la tabla, a pesar de que ella había estado en esa posición hace mucho tiempo atrás, aún estaba muy ansiosa de recuperarlo nuevamente y con rapidez.

"¡Bienvenidos de nuevo a todos!…" se levantó el director de su asiento para dirigirse al personal "...Confío en que todos hayan tenido unas buenas vacaciones, pero ahora hay cosas mucho más importantes que discutir." Albus hizo una pausa mientras asentía hacia el final de la tabla, de mala gana, Katherine se puso en pie.

"Atencion todo el mundo, ella es nuestra nueva profesora de Pociones..." hizo una pausa mientras Albus miraba alrededor de la mesa "La profesora Katherine Dumbledore" y los susurros estallaron de inmediato entre el personal, algunos parecían irritados mientras que otros estaban en shock. Katherine rápidamente se sentó en su silla con una mirada severa en su rostro, no miraba a nadie y solo hacia el frente.

Albus notó su incomodidad y decidió seguir adelante "el profesor Snape, se hará cargo de las clases de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras para este año… Y ahora la mala noticia, como todos saben Lord Voldemort se ha dado a conocer públicamente, así que las nuevas regulaciones de seguridad deben ser respetados….Pido a todos los miembros del personal de asumir el deber de vigilar los pasillos por la noche, de a dos patrullando en todo momento.

"También habrá toque de queda para todos los estudiantes, independientemente de su edad… ¿tienen alguna pregunta?" -El director hizo una pausa por las pregunta, pero no llegó ninguna- "¿Ninguna?... Bueno, Aquí está la lista de registro para patrullar los pasillos y se emparejan adecuadamente una vez que estén registrados pueden tomar asiento en el Gran Salón, los alumnos deben llegar dentro de poco"-El personal se levantó de sus lugares y comenzaron a anotarse en la lista.

Sólo Katherine permaneció en su asiento, esperando pacientemente hasta que el último miembro se haya anotado en los días que podía manejar. Una vez que se quedó sola en la habitación, se levantó de su silla y se acercó a la lista, de alguna manera no le sorprendió que ninguno de los otros profesores eligiera los días que Severus Snape marcó como disponible. Y por desgracia, era el único disponible que quedaba, a regañadientes escribió sus iniciales en los espacios y procedió al Gran Salón.

Al entrar en el Gran Comedor, Katherine contempló la mesa principal, una vez más se dió cuenta de que nadie estaba dispuesto a sentarse al lado de Severus. Además era el último asiento a la izquierda, con un suspiro tranquilamente se acercó a la silla vacía y se sentó a su lado.

Severus no hizo caso al hecho de que la mujer se sentó a su lado, Él seguía mirando al frente y ella decidió arriesgarse y echarle un vistazo a él desde debajo de sus pestañas, sus facciones no habían cambiado mucho y el ceño seguía siendo la misma que ella recordaba, aunque había unas pocas líneas más acá o más allá. Sin duda, sigue siendo el tipo silencioso, poco elocuente se podía decir, pero si tenías el tema de conversación adecuada, podía durar horas. Seguía siendo igual de delgado, con la piel pálida y la nariz ganchuda. Su pelo negro aún lucía grasiento le llegaba a los hombros y le enmarcaba su rostro en una especie de cortinas. Sus labios finos denotaba su boca burlona, aún seguían siendo los mismos, Pero fueron sus ojos, esos ojos negros que incluso cuando estaba en la escuela, parecían de obsidiana.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por las pisadas de los alumnos de séptimo año al momento que entraron en el gran salón. Levantando los ojos, empezó a escanear las mesas de las casas, cuando sus ojos se detuvieron en un chico de pelo negro alborotado de sexto año en la mesa de Gryffindor. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa de ver al joven sentado allí. "¡No!... Debo estar viendo cosas…. ¡James Potter no puede estar aquí!..¡Es imposible! "

"¡No es James Potter!…Es su hijo el cabeza hueca Harry Potter.." -Ella se sobresaltó y miró a Severus pero él seguía como mirando a lo largo de la sala. Se negó con la cabeza sin creer todavía de cómo él, le había respondido a su pregunta en su mente.

"Debo estar perdiendo la cabeza finalmente" -se dijo katherine para sus adentros.

"Te aseguro que no estás perdiendo tu cabeza, Katherine…" -Esto la hizo detenerse por completo cuestionándose más a sí misma y decidió responder de nuevo con la mente en su lugar.

"Entonces,…estás sondeando mi mente….Casi se me había olvidado de esta conexión… ¿Que tanto me has oído?"- Severus miraba impasible a los estudiantes y Katherine le arqueó una ceja burlonamente.

"¡Basta!…" mientras los ojos de Severus aún exploraban el Gran Salón, hasta que entraron los de primer año, guiados por la profesora McGonagall. El Sombrero Seleccionador fue colocado sobre sus cabezas para la clasificación y comenzó estudiante tras estudiante a ser sentados en el banco de madera, luego que el sorteo se completó, el director se puso de pie para dar la bienvenida a los estudiantes y al personal.

"Bienvenidos y bienvenidos de nuevo" -Dumbledore se puso delante de las cuatro mesas de las casas- "Voy a dejar el comienzo del discurso para el final del festín así que ¡disfruten!" -Las mesas empezaron a llenarse con comida y los estudiantes las tomaron afanosamente. La mayoría de los maestros hacían lo mismo, a excepción de una, que seguía mirando por encima de las cabezas de los estudiantes.

"¿Quién crees tú que sea esa mujer sentada al lado de Snape?"-Harry Potter le preguntó a sus dos amigos que estaban sentado a su lado.

"No lo sé… Nunca la había visto antes" -Hermione Granger miró a la mesa principal, a la pálida mujer rubia de túnicas negras-"Tengo la sensación de que puede ser nuestra profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras ".

"…Si lo es, ya me siento mal por ella " -declaró Ron Weasley con la boca llena de comida- "…estará fuera para final del año…al igual que el resto de los otros, Además, estoy seguro de que ella sacudió de esa posición de nuevo...al cretino ese que está junto a ella."

"Me siento bastante mal por ella y por sentarse a su lado" -Harry miró de nuevo a la mesa principal, miró a la mujer sorber su vino y no tocaba para nada la comida en frente de ella.

"Algo no está bien en ella"-Hermione finalmente habló después de examinarla con más cuidado- "No come,...sólo está mirando" -Los tres estudiantes miraron de nuevo a la profesora con cuidado, mientras que ella seguía examinando el gran salón.

Después del postre, las mesas se aclararon y el director se levantó para iniciar de nuevo su discurso.

"¡Lo mejor de esta noche para todos ustedes!" dijo Dumbledore sonriendo y con los brazos muy abiertos como si quisiera abarcar toda la habitación.

"¿Que le pasó en la mano?" -Hermione jadeó, no fue la única que lo había notado, La mano derecha del director estaba ennegrecida y parecía muerta como la noche en que fue a buscar a Harry de donde los Dursley, Susurros inundaron el gran salón; Dumbledore las interpretó correctamente y simplemente sonrió y bajó la manga de su túnica púrpura y oro sobre su lesión.

"No hay nada de qué preocuparse" -dijo alegremente- "Ahora... a nuestros nuevos estudiantes ¡bienvenidos!... a nuestros antiguos alumnos, ¡bienvenidos de nuevo! Otro año lleno de educación mágica les espera..." -Hermione, Ron y Harry charlaban de un lado a otro sobre la condición de Dumbledore, preguntándose lo que el profesor podría haber hecho para recibir tal lesión.

"... Y el señor Filch, nuestro conserje me ha pedido que les diga que existe aún la prohibición en general de cualquier artículo comprado en la tienda de broma llamada Sortilegios Weasley."

"Aquellos que deseen jugar Quidditch para sus equipos de casas deben de dar sus nombres a sus jefes de la Casa como de costumbre. También estamos buscando nuevos comentaristas de Quidditch, por lo que deben hacer lo mismo."

"Estamos encantados de darle la bienvenida a un nuevo miembro del personal para este año,… a la profesora Dumbledore." - La mujer vestida de negro se puso de pie, con su pelo rubio agarrado ahora en un moderno moño y sin perder el ceño fruncido en su rostro, la hacía parecer tan malvada como Snape - "….acaba de regresar de los Estados Unidos Y se ha comprometido a tomar la posición de Profesora de Pociones"

"¿Pociones?..."

"¿Dumbledore?..."

Las dos palabras resonaron por todo el salón como si la gente se preguntaba si había escuchado bien.

"El profesor Snape, por su parte…" -dijo Dumbledore, alzando la voz para acallar los murmullos- "se hará cargo de la posición de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras."

"Oh, no", -dijo Harry en voz alta y varias cabezas se volvieron en su dirección.

Katherine se había vuelto a sentar, con el ceño fruncido ante la audiencia que estaba delante de ella. Snape, quien estaba sentado a la derecha de Dumbledore, no se levantó ante la mención de su nombre, sino que se limitó a levantar una mano en un reconocimiento perezoso ante los aplausos de la mesa de Slytherin, pero Harry estaba seguro de poder detectar una mirada de triunfo en esas facciones que tanto odiaba.

El mayor shock para estos tres estudiantes más que ninguno, fue la media mueca-sonrisa que el profesor recién nombrado de Defensa hizo mientras miraba a la nueva profesora y lo peor era que ella se lo había devuelto.

"¿Qué crees que fue eso?"- preguntó Harry, al ver a los dos profesores intercambiar miradas al parecer.

"Es obvio que deben conocerse" -comentó Hermione-"Pero su apellido es Dumbledore, así que debe estar relacionada con el director de alguna manera….Creo que vamos a tener que investigar un poco."

"Bueno, hay una cosa buena después de todo esto" -dijo Harry salvajemente-"…Snape desaparecerá para finales de año."

"¿Qué quieres decir?"- preguntó Hermione.

"Ese trabajo está maldito….Nadie ha durado más de un año... Quirrell murió en el intento... Personalmente, voy a mantener mis dedos cruzados por otra muerte."

"¡Harry!" -dijo Hermione, sorprendida reprochándole.

"Él podría volver a enseñar Pociones para final del año" -dijo Ron razonablemente- "Esa profesora Dumbledore podría estar aquí en alguna asignación especial para el director… ya que están posiblemente relacionados".

El Director Dumbledore se aclaró la garganta y Harry, Ron y Hermione no eran los únicos que habían estado hablando, pero Dumbledore no dijo más acerca de los nombramientos de personal.

"Ahora, como todo el mundo en esta sala sabe, Lord Voldemort y sus seguidores están una vez más ganando fuerza, hago suficiente hincapié en lo peligroso de la situación actual y todo lo que importa es que cada uno de nosotros en Hogwarts debe asegurarse de que siga siendo un sitio seguro. Las fortificaciones mágicas del castillo han sido fortalecidos durante este verano, estamos protegidos de formas más nuevas y más potentes, pero aún tenemos que escrupulosamente vigilarlos, para evitar cualquier descuido de parte del estudiante o del miembro del personal."

"Les exhorto, pues a cumplir con las restricciones de seguridad que los maestros les impusieron, sin embargo pueden encontrarlo posiblemente molesto, en particular, la regla de que no van a estar fuera de cama después de altas horas de la noche, les imploro que si notan algo extraño o sospechoso dentro o fuera del castillo, deben de informar a cualquier miembro del personal de inmediato. Confío en que ustedes siempre se conduzcan de manera adecuada y con el mayor respeto debido, es por su propia seguridad y la de los demás."

"Pero ahora, sus camas les espera tan cálida y cómoda como lo puedan desear, sé que su máxima prioridad es estar bien descansados para sus clases mañana...Pues les digo a todos muy buenas noches. Pip pip!"

Todos los estudiantes se levantaron de sus mesas y comenzaron a inundar la Gran Sala, yendo en todas direcciones hacia sus dormitorios.

Katherine se levantó y comenzó a dirigirse hacia la puerta cuando el director la llamó- "¿Profesora Dumbledore?"-la voz del director sonaba en un tono demandante/cuestionante al mismo tiempo- "Unas palabras, por favor..."

Suspirando, se volvió para seguir al director hacia su oficina.

Gracias a FonzFan por dejarme traducir su historia.

gracias a todos por leerme hago esto por diversión y aprecio sus reviews!


	3. 3: Descubrimientos Impactantes

-El mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a **J.k Rowlings, **y Katherine pertenece a su autora.

3: Descubrimientos Impactantes.

Katherine Dumbledore se sentó en uno de los cómodos sillones de terciopelo de la oficina del director, el director estaba parado enfrente de ella. Severus también los había seguido a los dos a la oficina y ahora estaba en una esquina junto al gran ventanal que daba al lago.

"Severus me informó que no comistes adecuadamente esta noche…"-dijo Albus Dumbledore con preocupación mientras miraba a la joven bruja delante de él.

"¿Es acaso Severus mi guardián ahora?"-su tono era algo duro y miró al anciano mago con fuego en sus ojos. Severus se volvió y estrechó sus ojos hacia la bruja, estaba dispuesto a replicar, pero el director adelantó una mano, deteniéndolo.

"Él se preocupa por tu bienestar y más aún tu sano juicio" -la miró por encima de sus gafas de media luna-"¿Hay algo que te moleste, querida mía?"

"No"-dijo ella bajando su tono de voz, encogiéndose de hombros-"Es que voy a tener que acostumbrarme a toda esta gente y al ruido otra vez, supongo que es un poco abrumador,.. eso es todo."–Ella bajó la mirada hacia su regazo, donde sus manos estaban entrelazadas firmemente-"Además mi apetito no es como era antes, tengo que tomarlo con calma, volver a los alimentos sólidos y a los que no lo son."

"Comprendo…"- el director comenzó a moverse lentamente hacia su silla detrás del escritorio- "oí rumores de que la prisión estatal sólo servían engrudos a sus presos…Supongo que por tu condición demuestra que el rumor es cierto…¿Hay algo más que desees hablar en este momento?"

"No, Señor Director…"-dijo en voz baja mientras se levantaba y caminaba en dirección hacia la puerta-"Buenas noches" -y con eso se retiró de la oficina.

"Buenas noches,..Katherine"-Albus suspiró y se sentó en su escritorio, hubo un largo silencio entre los dos magos, pero Severus observaba la expresión del viejo director con cuidado.

"Albus"-Severus habló en voz baja-"¿Estás seguro de que ella ha renegado de su antiguo camino?"

"Sí, Severus… sin embargo, hazme el favor de vigilarla con cuidado,... me informarás de sus hábitos y acciones, No deseo perderla nuevamente."

"¡Por supuesto, Señor director!"-dijo Severus mientras se dirigía a la puerta-"Buenas noches".

"Buenas noches, Severus."

El primer día de clases comenzó normalmente para todos los estudiantes. Harry, Ron y Hermione no tenían clases ni con Snape, ni con la nueva profesora de Pociones, pero ya habían escuchado los rumores de que ella era tan malvada como Snape.

"No puedo creer que McGonagall nos hizo tomar pociones" -se quejó Ron, mientras los tres se dirigían hacia la biblioteca- "¿Pero por qué vamos a la biblioteca de todos modos?"

"Vamos a averiguar quién es realmente esta nueva profesora"-respondió Hermione, encontrando una mesa vacía cerca de la sección de archivos de la biblioteca- "Ron, quiero que empieces a mirar a través de los _anuarios escolares_ que comienzan desde 1980 y tú Harry quiero que empieces a buscar a través de los archivos del _Diario El Profeta_ a partir de 1990 y a partir de ahí, irás en retroceso."

"¿Y qué es exactamente lo que vamos a estar buscando?"-Ron le preguntó irritado.

"Yo voy a buscar en la _nobleza natural_, a ver si puedo averiguar cómo se relaciona ella con el director" -Hermione insinuó mientras dejaba caer periódicos y anuarios delante de los chicos. Después de dos horas, nadie consiguió nada acerca de la Profesora de Pociones. Hermione hizo un último intento y sacó dos anuarios más.

"Dudo que ella sea tan vieja y definitivamente se ve más joven que Snape"-dijo ella a regañadientes, mientras le entregaba el anuario del 1979 para los chicos y ella comenzó a hojear el anuario del año 1978. Después de varios minutos Hermione dejó escapar un pequeño grito.

"Aquí está" -Hermione casi saltó de su silla mientras deslizó entre Harry y Ron el anuario para que los chicos vieran- "¡Miren, ella se graduó en el 78!"

"Eso significa que se graduó con Sirius, Remus y…mis padres" -Harry miró ansiosamente la imagen de una joven bruja de dieciocho años con el mismo pelo rubio y ojos azul hielo- "¿En qué casa estaba ella?"

"¿A cuál casa crees que pertenezca, Harry?" -dijo Ron- "Si es una Dumbledore,…obviamente sería en Gryffindor."

"Desafortunadamente Ron… ¡estás equivocado!"-señaló Hermione hacia el pie de foto de la chica de séptimo año- "Katherine A. Dumbledore,… ¡Prefecta de Slytherin!"

"¿¡Slytherin!?"-Harry y Ron se quedaron boquiabiertos y con el libro en frente de ellos.

"Eso significa que ella estuvo en la misma casa con... con..." -balbuceó Ron para completar su sentencia.

"… ¡Con Snape!" -Harry terminó la declaración de Ron mientras él seguía mirando con incredulidad- "Por eso es que se conocen…. ¿Qué más dicen de ella?"

"Vamos a ver…" -Hermione leía la leyenda de la bruja.

_"Katherine A. Dumbledore, Prefecto de Slytherin, capitana de Quidditch, Co-capitana y Campeona en Duelos y además miembro del Club Slug."_

"Katherine es también conocida por ser una de las mejores jugadora femenina de Quidditch de Slytherin y ocupó la posición de Buscadora. Ella es más conocida por usar la Finta Wronski y logró el triunfo diez veces a lo largo de sus seis años en el equipo, ayudó a ganar cinco veces la Copa de Quidditch de Hogwarts."

"Katherine fue tres veces campeona de Duelo en la división femenina de Hogwarts, obtuvo el primer lugar en el Campeonato Internacional de Duelo en su cuarto, quinto y sexto año y quedó en segundo lugar en su séptimo año, después de lanzar la maldición ilegal _Reducto_ en el pecho de la contrincante y romperle varios huesos."

"Sus planes profesionales a futuro son desconocidos, pero dicen que ha recibido un posible contrato de las Arpías de Holyhead para el puesto de Buscadora".

"Además se está preparando para continuar sus estudios en pociones después de la graduación. "

"Vayamos a ver las fotos del equipo de Quidditch" -espetó Ron mientras Hermione terminaba el resumen, Pasaron a la página del equipo de Slytherin y los tres se quedaron mirando la foto de la misma chica, volando agresivamente por los aires y capturando la snitch dorada con su mano extendida."

"Katherine Dumbledore capturando la snitch en el Campeonato por la copa de Quidditch. Ayudó a la victoria de Slytherin 190-30 sobre Gryffindor."

"Muy bien, veamos sus cuadros del equipo de duelo" -dijo Harry a Hermione, cuando llegaron a la página del equipo de Duelo, sus bocas se abrieron con gran sorpresa, en la imagen mostraba no sólo a Katherine Dumbledore en su postura de duelo, sino que de pie junto a ella, en su postura de duelo propio, no era otro que… Severus Snape.

"¿Snape estaba en el equipo de duelo?" -Preguntó Ron mientras observaba a los dos duelistas en el cambio de imagen preparándose para disparar los hechizos hacia la cámara.

"_Severus Snape_ y _Katherine Dumbledore_ de séptimo año del equipo de Duelo de Hogwarts, participantes en el campeonato de 1978 que se celebró en Francia. Snape obtuvo el primer lugar en la división masculina mientras que Dumbledore se colocó en segundo lugar en el femenino, con lo que la anotación de la victoria del equipo fue un total de 267 puntos"

Hermione terminó de leer el pie de foto de la bruja y del mago quienes ahora eran sus profesores.

"Bueno,….eso confirma que fueron a la escuela, pero ¿Qué le pasó en ese entonces y ahora?" -Preguntó Harry mientras Hermione se levantaba de su silla y comenzó a investigar a través de los archivos del Diario El Profeta de nuevo, sacando periódicos entre 1978 y 1981 y los puso sobre la mesa frente a ellos.

"¡Accio, Katherine Dumbledore!" dijo Hermione mientras apuntaba su varita hacia la pila de papel. Varios papeles volaron a su mano mientras ella se volvió a sentar en la silla entre Ron y Harry, Harry tomó el primer documento, databa del 20 de febrero 1979.

_"**Katherine Dumbledore, firma contrato con Las Arpías de Holyhead**_…" -Harry leyó el título del artículo y a continuación, el pequeño párrafo delante de él.

"Katherine A. Dumbledore, 1978 Graduada de Hogwarts, voló con el equipo en unas prácticas de pruebas ayer por la tarde, demostrándose a sí misma digna de convertirse en la próxima buscadora de las Arpías de Holyhead. El dueño del equipo planea tener listo su contrato para mañana, pero ella no comenzará su temporada oficial hasta enero de 1982, cuando el contrato de Meredith Glasson expire y con sus planes de retiro"

"Aquí hay otro" -Ron agarró un documento del 16 de agosto de 1981-_**"Dos nuevos profesores son agregados al personal de Hogwarts ".**_

"Hogwarts adicionó dos nuevos profesores a su personal de este año escolar que viene. _Severus Snape_, Maestro de Pociones, tomará la posición de Horace Slughorn como Profesor de Pociones, mientras que _Katherine Dumbledore,_ Maestra de Pociones, se hará cargo de la posición del profesor Welsh de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras como Profesora ".

"Así que sí enseñó antes aquí"-continuó Hermione pasando las hojas de los periódicos que estaba en la mesa delante de ellos.

"Todavía no explican, cómo se relaciona con el director aún" -gruñó Ron mientras se recostaba en su silla y miró al techo.

"No, pero esto podría" -Hermione tomó aliento mientras sostenía otro papel frente a ella- _**"Katherine Dumbledore Detenida".**_

"¿Qué? ¿De qué fecha es?" -Preguntó Harry mientras miraba por encima del hombro de Hermione para ver mejor el artículo.

"5 de octubre de 1981" -Hermione respiró hondo antes de comenzar el artículo.

"_Katherine A. Dumbledore_, sobrina del director de Hogwarts, el famoso mago _Albus Dumbledore_, fue arrestado el Sábado 03 de octubre por el Auror _Alastor Moody_, durante un ataque de Mortífagos en Gales. Su juicio comenzará a las 10 a.m. de esta mañana, Síganos en la próxima edición de esta tarde. "

Hermione terminó el pequeño artículo que contenía la misma imagen de Katherine de su anuario de séptimo y Ron comenzó a buscar la edición vespertina de _El Profeta,_ hasta que encontró la que la estaban buscando.

_**"Katherine Dumbledore, Mortífago, condenada a cadena perpetua"** _-Harry comenzó a leer y no reconocía la imagen de aquella joven bruja rubia, que se burlaba atada a una silla en frente del Wizengamot.

"Katherine A. Dumbledore, de 21 años condenada a cadena perpetua por el Wizengamot temprano esta mañana, fue arrestada el Sábado 03 de octubre durante un ataque de los Mortífagos, que resultó en el asesinato de Benjy Fenwick. El Auror Alastor Moody sólo fue capaz de detener a Dumbledore, antes de que los otros tres Mortífagos desaparecieran.

"Moody informó que Fenwick fue brutalmente asesinado por los mortífagos, eran por lo menos cuatro, quienes dispararon una maldición que atacó Benjy y lo volaron en pedazos y luego eliminaron sus restos. Según el Auror Alastor Moody, después de regresar a la escena en búsqueda del cuerpo de Benjy, sólo se encontraron pedacitos de él.

"La declaración de Dumbledore durante su juicio fue: _El Señor Oscuro conquistará el mundo mágico_ _y los que le sirvan bien serán muy bien recompensados. En cuanto a los traidores a la sangre y aquellos sangre-sucia, van a sufrir su ira._"

"Después de la deliberación, Dumbledore fue sentenciada a cadena perpetua en la prisión mágica de Nueva Inglaterra en los Estados Unidos, a petición de su propio tío, Albus Dumbledore. "

"¡Maldita sea!... ¿Una Mortífago?" -Ron miró boquiabierto al periódico que puso sobre la mesa delante de ellos.

"Bueno, obviamente una ex…ante eso….O no estaría enseñando aquí" -exclamó Hermione mientras doblaba el periódico y lo devolvió al lugar que le corresponde.

"Así que ella conoce a Snape y fueron algo más que unos compañeros de clase…" -se inclinó Harry hacia atrás en su silla tratando de captar toda la información que acaba de tomar- "…Y ella es sobrina del director ¿Sin embargo, qué la llevaría a convertirse en una Mortífago?"

"Buena pregunta" -se sentó a Hermione entre ellos otra vez y los tres contemplaban la situación en cuestión- "Bueno, mejor no insistir en esto por mucho tiempo, tenemos doble tanda de pociones para mañana por la tarde."

"Sí y a Snape en la mañana" -Ron de mala gana apartó la silla y se alistó para irse-"Va a ser un día sangrientamente horrible."

-Gracias a FonzFan por dejarme traducir su historia.


	4. 4: El Maestro Y La Maestra

Capítulo 4: El Maestro y La Maestra

Severus salió al pasillo y el silencio cayó sobre el grupo de estudiantes que esperaban fuera.

"¡ADENTRO!" Frunciendo el ceño y los de sexto año se abrieron camino hacia el interior del aula mientras que Harry, Ron y Hermione eligieron sus asientos en la parte trasera del aula, Severus cerró la puerta y se trasladó al frente para dar la clase por detrás de su escritorio.

"No quiero ver ningún libro" dijo Severus, mientras se burlaba de los estudiantes que estaban ante él "Quiero toda tu atención para cuando empecemos". Observó a los estudiantes y luego partió para ubicarse en el punto más alejado del salón de clase.

"Las Artes Oscuras son muy variadas, siempre cambiantes y eternas…" dijo en un tono bajo y peligroso "Luchar contra ellas es como luchar contra un monstruo de muchas cabezas, que cada vez que le cortas el cuello, brota una nueva cabeza aún más feroz y más inteligente que la anterior, no luchas contra algo fijo, si no que muta y es indestructible".

Severus continuó un poco más, mostrándoles varias imágenes de maldiciones de las artes oscuras y elementos utilizados por el Señor Oscuro.

"Ahora bien... ¿Cuál es la ventaja de un hechizo no verbal?" Severus preguntó mientras iba de regreso a su escritorio "¿Nadie? Muy bien,….señorita Granger."

"Que el competidor no tiene idea acerca de qué clase de conjuro estás a punto de realizar, lo que te da una ventaja de fracciones de segundo." dijo Hermione.

"Es una respuesta copiada palabra por palabra del Libro Estándar de Hechizos de Sexto Año…"se burló Severus, mirando a sus Slytherins, "…pero correcto en lo esencial. Aquellos que progresan en la magia sin gritar los encantamientos ganan con el factor sorpresa al lanzar su hechizo, No todos los magos pueden hacer esto, por supuesto, es una cuestión de concentración y el poder de la mente….Que a algunos les falta.

"Ahora divídanse en parejas y practiquen este concepto". Los estudiantes se emparejaron y comenzaron a practicar, unos echando maldiciones y otros bloqueándolos en silencio. Severus caminó por la habitación viendo el trabajo de los estudiantes.

"Patético Weasley…" murmuró Severus mientras rodeaba a Harry y Ron, "Así... deja que les enseñe..."

Severus se giró y disparó un hechizo no verbal hacia Harry, quien se olvidó del concepto de la tarea "¡Protego!" Harry levantó un escudo lo suficientemente fuerte como para bloquear a Severus y dejarlo fuera de equilibrio chocando contra un escritorio. Los estudiantes miraron hacia el profesor cuando él se enderezó con enojo.

"¿Te recuerdo que estamos practicando hechizos no verbales …Potter?" Severus escupió hacia el muchacho.

"Sí…", contestó Harry con frialdad.

"Sí, señor…". Severus lo corrigió.

"No hay necesidad de llamarme 'señor 'profesor " Las palabras se le escapaban demasiado rápido, dejando sin aliento a varias personas a su alrededor.

" Detención, el sábado por la noche en mi oficina" se burló Severus "Yo no pongo la mejilla por nadie, ni siquiera por Potter... El Elegido".

La puerta del calabozo se abrió en un instante y la rubia profesora salió para permitir entrar a los estudiantes.

"Al interior, ¡ahora!" su voz era baja y venenosa, al igual que la de Snape esta mañana.

La habitación estaba llena de vapores y olores y los estudiantes olisquearon atentamente, grandes calderos burbujeantes, se alineaban en la tabla en la parte delantera de la sala. La profesora se dirigió a la parte delantera del aula y los estudiantes se sentaron. Su túnica negra ondeaba a su alrededor, haciendo que los estudiantes creyeran que ella era realmente como la versión femenina de Snape.

"Ahora", fulminó la Maestra de Pociones a los estudiantes " balanzas y equipos arriba en la mesa, junto con su libro_ de Elaboración de Pociones Avanzadas"_

"¿Señora?..." Harry levantó la mano con cautela.

"¿Qué?" Katherine frunció el ceño ante el clon de su antiguo compañero de clase.

"No tengo el libro o escalas, ni nada... ni siquiera Ron... no sabíamos que íbamos a tomar NEWT en pociones, como puede ver..."

"Ah, Sí... La profesora McGonagall lo mencionó esta mañana," el ceño de la mujer se profundizó mientras sus pensamientos vinieron a la discusión entre ella y McGonagall de esta mañana. "Hay ingredientes en la despensa, junto con las escalas y los libros, pero les aconsejo pedir sus propios suministros de inmediato o irán a detención si no los tiene la próxima vez que nos veamos. ¿Entendido?"

Harry y Ron asintieron con la cabeza y se dirigieron hacia el armario en la parte posterior. Los libros estaban hechos jirones y desgastados por el tiempo y las escalas estaban sucias y empañadas, pero tenían que tomarlos.

"He preparado unas pociones para que ustedes lo examinen, estos son los tipos de pociones que se espera que sean capaces de hacer para pasar sus EXTASIS… ¿Alguien puede decirme de cual se trata?" Katherine señaló hacia el caldero más lejano a la derecha. Hermione levantó la mano con cautela. "Sí, señorita Granger?"

"Es Veritaserum, una poción incolora e inodora que obliga al bebedor a decir la verdad" sonrió Hermione a sí misma, satisfecha con su respuesta.

"Tomado directamente del libro, capítulo 7... Palabra por palabra, me parece…" espetó Katherine, y la sonrisa en el rostro de Hermione se desvaneció "Pero eso es correcto...¿Qué tal este?" Señalando al caldero junto a la Veritaserum, Katherine miró alrededor de la sala en espera de que alguien responda.

"Es la Poción Multijugos, señora" dijo Harry sin levantar la mano.

"Sr. Potter, no vi su mano levantada…. Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor por su negligente compañero de clase" se mofó Katherine antes de continuar, los Slytherins rieron en la esquina. "Sin embargo, si es la Poción Multijugos… ¿Y el tercero?"

Hermione levantó la mano lentamente. "Es Amortentia, señora."

"De hecho," el profesor frunció el ceño en dirección a la mesa de Gryffindor, "¿podrías explicarnos lo que hace?"

"Es una poción de amor de gran alcance, que adquiere el olor de lo que la persona en cuestión encuentra más atractivo" dijo Hermione tímidamente, tratando de no mirar a la profesora a los ojos.

"Correcto, pero la Amortentia realmente no crea amor por supuesto, sólo causa enamoramientos o la obsesión,.. Probablemente una de las pociones más peligrosas y poderosas que crearan este año" declaró Katherine. "¿Y finalmente,...este otro?" Nadie levantó la mano y el profesor se inclinó sobre el cuarto caldero.

"¿Nadie?" preguntó con una ceja levantada. "…¿Ni siquiera usted señorita Granger?" Hermione bajó la mirada y negó con la cabeza. "¡Qué decepcionante!...".

"Eso es Felix Felicis", Katherine escaneo la habitación por un momento, "llamado también suerte líquida".

Los Slytherins enderezaron y miraron de reojo a la poción más de cerca, se sonrió antes de continuar "Dos cucharadas, equivale a dos días perfectos. Desesperadamente difícil de hacer y desastroso si te equivocas." Recorrió la habitación de nuevo y sus ojos se posaron sobre Harry.

"Ustedes van a comenzar ahora su trabajo del día" La Profesora Dumbledore golpeó la pizarra detrás de ella y apareció las instrucciones para la poción. "_el filtro de los muertos en vida_. Esta poción también se encuentra en la página 32...Tienen una hora, así que mejor empiecen".

Harry abrió el libro en la página indicada y encontró las páginas garabateado por el dueño anterior. Eran difíciles de ignorar y finalmente se encontró siguiendo las instrucciones del anterior propietario en lugar de la del libro o de la pizarra. La profesora hizo su recorrido por el laboratorio en silencio supervisando por encima de los hombros de los estudiantes con varita en mano por si acaso.

"Se acabó el tiempo" Katherine dijo en voz alta, puesto que la hora había terminado "Que todo el mundo llene un frasco, lo etiqueten y lo pongan en mi escritorio en dos minutos" Se sentó detrás del escritorio aún con el ceño fruncido, así había estado durante todo el período de clase. "….y una vez que hayan hecho eso, limpien sus áreas de trabajo, mientras que evalúo sus pociones."

Uno a uno, los estudiantes colocaban las botellas en la mesa y luego se iban a limpiar. La profesora abría cada vial los olía y observaba cuidadosamente las pociones. Pero se detuvo en una frasco con una mirada dudosa en su cara. Harry, Ron y Hermione se miraron preguntándose lo que la profesora estaba pensando.

"Bien, bien... Sr. Potter" Katherine reparó en la botella y la colocó delante de la mesa, estaban los tres Gryffindors sentados. "… ¿Cómo es que usted fue el único de la clase que fue capaz de hacer la poción perfectamente?"

"Yo sólo seguí instrucciones señora " dijo Harry secamente mirando a la profesor a los ojo.

"Bueno" dijo Katherine con amargura "parece que las enseñanzas del Profesor Snape no fueron una pérdida total por lo menos para uno de ustedes…. ¡Quiero doce pulgadas de pergamino de cada una de las pociones que he mostrado hoy en mi escritorio para el viernes! Clase terminada, retírense".

"Harry, es mejor que muestres el libro de texto que tienes a la profesora" dijo Hermione cuando salían de los calabozos "Ella debe de saber sobre él."

"No es nada grave Hermione, es como obtener una ayuda adicional, eso es todo" Harry se defendió. "Además, si nos toca dos años con ella como nuestra profesora, mejor me lo quedo."

"¿Hay un nombre en él,… ¿A quién le pertenece?" -Preguntó Ron arrebatándole el libro de las manos de Harry.

"No, ¡No hay ningún nombre!" dijo Harry mientras Ron pasaba las páginas y se detuvo en la cubierta interior. "Sólo esto,… este libro es propiedad del Príncipe Mestizo".

-El mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a **J.k Rowlings, **Katherine pertenece a su autora.

-Gracias a FonzFan por dejarme traducir su historia.


	5. 5: Un Duelo No tan silencioso

Capítulo 5: Un duelo no tan silencioso

"Creí que me habías dicho que tus estudiantes de Pociones y cito textualmente eran completos _'cabezas huecas'_, Katherine se paseó por la oficina de Severus mientras este caminaba para ubicarse por detrás de su escritorio.

"Ellos lo son… ¿Por qué lo preguntas?" Severus tomó una pluma y comenzó a revisar los ensayos de los de cuarto año.

"Si es así, entonces explícame esto…" y sacó un frasco y se lo puso frente a su cara, Severus lo inspeccionó mientras tomaba el frasco de su mano y lo destapó, en ese instante su rostro se frunció en un ceño.

"Muy divertido Katherine, con que tratando de hacer pasar tu poción como si fuera de uno de los '_cabezas huecas'_ inútiles..." Severus alzó una ceja dudoso ante ella y Katherine puso las manos firmemente sobre su escritorio delante de él.

"¡No es... Mío!" dijo con voz irritada.

"¿De quién es?..." la miró entrecerrando sus ojos.

"Potter…" Ella sabía que eso era todo lo que había que decir.

"¿QUÉ?" Severus se levantó de la silla y ahora estaba cara a cara con Katherine "¿Estás tratando de decirme que POTTER elaboró esta poción?"

"¡Sí...!" espetó ella "y estoy diciendo la verdad…. Potter hizo esta poción, que ni la Señorita Granger pudo hacer uno decentemente" Severus se apartó de la mesa y empezó a caminar por su oficina.

"Simplemente no tiene ningún sentido entre, Potter, Weasley y Longbottom prácticamente convierten el laboratorio en una zona de desastre...y ¿Ahora Potter de repente es un genio en pociones?."

"Lo entiendo, Sev…" Katherine tomó un respiró hondo y se sentó en la silla enfrente suya. "…Al principio pensé que alguien lo había ayudado, pero cuando nadie más reprodujo lo mismo... simplemente no me parecio bien." Severus se detuvo por un momento y le dio una mirada seria Katherine.

"Katherine, quiero que vigiles todos sus movimientos en clase" dijo él en voz baja "…Asegúrate de que realmente nadie lo asista".

"Por supuesto, Severus" asintió Katherine y se dirigió hacia la puerta. "Será mejor que me mueva rápido,…Tengo Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw de cuarto año ahora".

"Katherine…" al decir esto ella se paró en seco "...Antes de que te vayas, te tengo una petición."

"Adelante." Ella se volvió hacia él, con una ceja levantada.

"Me gustaría hacer una demostración de un duelo no-verbal."

"¿Y para qué me necesitas?" preguntó desconcertada.

"Como asistente, por supuesto…." Severus le respondió mientras se sentaba detrás de su escritorio una vez más "Necesito que seas mi oponente en el duelo."

"Sev…" Katherine suspiró "…No creo estar lista para un duelo silencioso, ha pasado un largo tiempo".

"Bueno, si no estás disponible..."

"O ..." Katherine le interrumpió "Podríamos idear un plan."

"Adelante."

"Bueno, podríamos tener un duelo mental" Katherine levantó una ceja en dirección de Severus.

"¿Te refieres a utilizar nuestra conexión mental y así nadie sabría?" dijo Severus con una sonrisa. "¡Qué Slytherin, Katherine! ."

"Una razón más de por qué me pusieron allí…"se encogió Katherine "realmente deberíamos ponerlo en marcha sin embargo… Dejé a esos cabezas huecas solos en mi salón de clases por mucho tiempo ... bueno ... ya sabes" dijo Ella negando con la cabeza.

"¿Vas a ser mi ayudante para mi demostración, aceptas?"

"¡Por supuesto!..." Katherine dijo cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho "¿Dime Cuándo y dónde?"

"Gran salón, este jueves a las dos de la tarde."

"Allí estaré…"dijo antes de salir fuera de la oficina de Severus.

o-o-o

"¡Silencio!" Severus gritó sobre las cabezas de los de sexto año en el Gran Salón "Hoy van a ver un duelo de hechizos no-verbales. Y les sugiero que presten mucha atención, ya que tendrán que elaborar un pergamino de veinticuatro pulgadas de acerca de los hechizos no-verbales y la manera de identificarlos como es debido para este lunes".

Un quejido colectivo resonó en toda la sala, luego Severus tomó su posición en el centro de la plataforma de madera. Había descartado su túnica de maestro y ahora sólo llevaba un impecable traje y pantalón negro junto con una camisa de cuello alto en blanco.

"Permítanme presentarles a mi asistente... la Profesora Dumbledore", señaló Severus hacia el otro extremo de la plataforma y Katherine se dirigió con gracia subiendo por las escaleras. Ella había descartado también las túnicas negras ondulantes y ahora llevaba un vestido de guarnición de forma similar y una falda recta negra.

Katherine se detuvo a medio metro de Severus y los dos se inclinaron el uno al otro antes de girarse y caminar diez pasos en direcciones opuestas.

"¿Quién crees que gane?" -Preguntó Hermione a Ron y Harry, mientras los tres estaban de pie a lo largo de la plataforma.

"¿A quién le importa?" Harry dijo con amargura.

"Espero que se noqueen el uno al otro al mismo tiempo" dijo Ron, mientras sus ojos se movían de adelante para atrás entre los dos profesores "Quiero decir, ella es la versión femenina de Snape. ¿Qué tan malo puede llegar a ser este año escolar?"

"No lo sé…" Harry suspiró "pero tengo la sensación de que sólo va a empeorar aún más."

"Recuerda a la cuenta de tres… _Profesor_." se burló Severus tomando su posición de duelo.

"De acuerdo_… Profesor Snape_," se mofó Katherine de vuelta cuando tomó su postura. Su varita por encima de su cabeza, mientras que su brazo izquierdo estaba delante de ella para mantener el equilibrio. "Todavía estamos apegados al plan, ¿o no?" Katherine le preguntó.

"Por supuesto…" Severus dijo tomando la misma posición "a la una-dos-tres".

"¡Expelliarmus!" Katherine gritó mentalmente y Severus la bloqueó con facilidad antes de enviarle una de vuelta por su cuenta.

"¡Rictusempra!" dijo Severus mentalmente mientras agitaba su varita hacia Katherine la cual bloqueó a tiempo.

Los estudiantes veían como hipnotizados por la rapidez de los hechizos. Sus cabezas se agitaban de un lado a otro entre los dos profesores, quienes continuaban disparándose hechizos el uno al otro "silenciosamente".

"¡Obscuro!..."

"¡Petrificus Totalus!..."

"¡Rictusempra!..."

"¡Silencio!..."

"¡Tarantallegra!..."

"¡Expelliarmus!" Severus y Katherine agitaron sus varitas el uno hacia el otro al mismo tiempo, ambos hechizos chocaron en el centro de la plataforma, les rebotó y envío a los dos a estrellarse contra el suelo sobre sus espaldas.

"¡santa mierda!", murmuró Seamus Finnigan cerca del trío "Ron estaba en lo correcto.¡ Se han noqueado el uno al otro".

Severus fue el primero en recuperarse, levantándose del suelo de la plataforma y se sacudió las ropas un poco, levantó una ceja hacia donde estaba Katherine, donde poco a poco se empezó a levantar, frotándose la parte posterior de la cabeza durante el proceso.

"Katherine, ¿te encuentras bien?" Severus le preguntó, cuando se acercó a ella y le agarro de la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

"Sí, estoy bien… ", dijo Katherine mientras se sacudía la ropa "Yo sabía que debí usar pantalones hoy…" Severus mentalmente se rió entre dientes, mientras mantenía su aspecto exterior en su típica mueca.

"Han sido testigo de un duelo silencioso" les habló Severus a todos los estudiantes de sexto año, mirándolos por encima de sus cabezas "Espero que todos tengan sus veinticuatro pulgadas de pergamino de duelo silencioso y como reconocerlos para el lunes. Ya se pueden retirar".

Los estudiantes inundaron el Gran Salón y se dirigieron a sus respectivas salas comunes. El trío dorado volvió a mirar a los dos profesores vestidos de negro que seguían de pie en la larga plataforma.

"¿Los viste?" Preguntó Hermione con voz silenciosa.

"¿A quién?" Preguntó Ron.

"¡Las piernas de la profesora Dumbledore, estaban llenas de cicatrices!"

"Eso realmente no me sorprende, Hermione" dijo Harry mientras subían las escaleras hacia la torre de Gryffindor "Quiero decir, ella era una Mortífago, así que probablemente tiene más que eso en el resto de su cuerpo."

"Tal vez tengas razón" suspiró Hermione "Tal vez es por eso que el profesor Snape lleva tantas capas de túnicas".

"A quién le importa" se rió Ron "Además, lo último que quiero ver es a Snape en un vestido nuevo….Vamos a mantener sus capas de túnicas".

"Ron"- susurró Hermione- "¿No te acuerdas? en realidad no fue el profesor Snape, ¡fue un boggart!".

"Lo sé, lo sé" suspiró Ron " Dumbledore es Snape en un vestido de todos modos…Quiero decir que ella es tan mala como él ¿no es cierto?"

"Tienes razón," dijo Harry mientras los tres se abrieron paso a través de la puerta del retrato.

"Gracias por tu ayuda hoy" dijo Severus mientras agitaba su varita, haciendo desaparecer la plataforma.

"De nada" agitó su varita Katherine, y envío las cuatro mesas de las casas en su lugar "Me sentí bien con el duelo de nuevo,… al igual que en los viejos tiempos".

"De hecho" dijo Severus mientras comenzaban a abandonar el Gran Salón "Me sentía como en las prácticas del equipo de duelo de nuevo."

"Sí, yo también…" Katherine exhaló lentamente mientras miraba los alrededores de la sala principal. La mayoría de los estudiantes estaban en clase y los que no, ya se habían hecho su camino hacia los exteriores del castillo "Bueno, tengo pociones doble de séptimo año ahora, mejor me voy a prepararlos."

"Por supuesto" dijo Severus abriéndose camino en dirección a su salón de clases "Gracias de nuevo."

"Cuando quieras Sev" dijo Katherine antes de bajar las escaleras hacia las mazmorras. Severus la vió alejarse y sólo podía esperar que ella se mantuviera fiel del lado correcto de la guerra.

o_o_o_

-El mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a **J.k Rowlings, **Katherine y toda la trama pertenece a su autora **Fonzfan**

-Gracias a FonzFan por dejarme traducir tu historia.


	6. 6: La joya maldita

Capítulo 6: Joyas Malditas

Septiembre y Octubre pasaron sin incidentes y Katherine notó que durante las dobles tandas de pociones, nadie ayudaba a Potter en cualquiera de las asignaciones de pociones. Había comprado su propio libro de texto, su kit de poción y sus escalas en el transcurso de la primera semana y le devolvió el libro de texto a ella. El día 2 de noviembre, los estudiantes inundaron Hogsmeade por su primera salida del año.

Katherine salía del Gran Salón después del desayuno y Severus se encaminó rumbo a las mazmorras.

"¿Severus?" lo llamó con voz suave pero exigente, este se detuvo y se volvió hacia ella con las cejas arqueadas "Estoy trabajando en una nueva poción que me gustaría discutir contigo… ¿Me preguntaba si podía ir a tu oficina más tarde?"

"Por supuesto", asintió Severus, "¿qué tal a las tres?"

"Eso estaría bien…" Katherine asintió con la cabeza en respuesta, después de eso se dirigió a su habitación.

Pocos minutos antes de las tres de la tarde, Katherine llamó a la puerta de la oficina de Severus.

"Entra…" se hizo eco de la voz de Severus desde más allá de la pesada puerta de roble, Katherine abrió la puerta y entró "Ah, Katherine... ¿Así que estás trabajo en una nueva poción?" Se acercó a la silla frente a su escritorio y se sentó.

"Sí, bueno, esto tiene que ver con..." empezó a decir, pero fueron interrumpidos por un fuerte golpe en la puerta, Severus puso los ojos y miró en tono de disculpa hacia Katherine.

"Entren…" gritó con gran enojo, La puerta se abrió de golpe con una aterrorizada McGonagall irrumpiendo en la oficina.

"Severus, ven pronto" temblaba la voz de Minerva "la Srta. Bell ha estado en contacto con un objeto maldito y Albus está fuera del castillo…" Tanto Severus y Katherine se levantaron de su silla y comenzaron a seguir a Minerva por todo el camino.

"¿Que pudistes observar en la chica?" Severus preguntó a McGonagall cuando llegaron a las escaleras.

"No hay signos físicos de lesiones, pero parece estar realmente bajo un gran dolor… " explicó McGonagall mientras comenzaban a subir las escaleras, Severus se detuvo y tomó del brazo a Katherine.

"Katherine, ¿tienes preparado algún brebaje Calmante y alguna poción para dormir sin soñar?" la mirada seria en sus ojos le decía lo que necesitaba de ella.

"Sí, por supuesto, te veré en la enfermería" se giró y se dirigió inmediatamente hacia su recámara. Severus se movió más rápidamente sobre sus talones y se puso a seguir a Minerva hacia la enfermería.

"¿Severus?, ¿Katherine?" McGonagall estaba de pie frente a su escritorio rodeado por Harry, Ron y Hermione "¿Cómo está la señorita Bell?

"Hemos hecho todo lo posible aquí" dijo Severus mientras se dirigía hacia el escritorio de Minerva.

"La hemos chequeado y le dimos un brebaje calmante y la poción para dormir sin soñar" Katherine seguía a Severus, mostrando las dos botellas vacías en la mano, "Poppy la ha llevado a San Mungo, en donde debería recuperarse".

Los tres profesores se reunieron alrededor de la mesa de McGonagall y con un encanto de levitación, Severus levantó el collar maldito de ópalo en el aire.

"¿Qué te parece, Severus?" Minerva le preguntó mientras examinaban el objeto.

"Creo que la señorita Bell tiene suerte de estar viva" dijo Severus mientras todavía estaba levitando el collar en frente de ellos.

"Creo que la cantidad de piel que se puso en contacto con el collar fue el factor decisivo " declaró Katherine mientras miraba el collar "Si esa pequeña cantidad de contacto hizo esto ¿Qué habría pasado si la niña lo hubiera manejado con una mano totalmente expuesta?"

"La muerte, creo…" Severus se volvió para mirar a los ojos de Katherine. "¡Ella ni siquiera habría llegado a la enfermería!"

"¿Ella esta maldita no es así?" Harry preguntó desde detrás de los profesores. "Conozco a Katie, ella no le haría daño ni a una mosca."

"Así es señor Potter…" McGonagall se volvió para enfrentarse a los tres estudiantes "Ella esta maldita."

"Pero por quien es la cuestión" Katherine dijo mientras seguía examinando el collar.

"¡Fue Malfoy! " dijo Harry con firmeza a lo cual Severus y Katherine se giraron para mirar a Harry por detrás de ellos.

"Esa es una acusación muy seria, Sr. Potter" McGonagall le dijo al chico mientras lo miraba con preocupación.

"Así es…. ¿Donde están tus pruebas?" Severus le preguntó con frialdad.

"Solo lo sé…" Harry dijo con frialdad también a lo que Katherine rodó los ojos y resopló ante la acusación.

"Solo... lo... sabes…., Una vez más, me sorprendes con sus dones, Potter. Que grandioso tiene que ser, para ser el Elegido…" Severus dijo maliciosamente.

"Para su información, Sr. Potter," Katherine, con sus brazos cruzados, se acercó a Harry para mirarlo a los ojos "El señor Malfoy no ha ido a Hogsmeade hoy, Lo he visto varias veces y a distintas horas en torno a la escuela hoy. Además, tenía detención conmigo esta mañana…" Su voz fría hizo que los tres estudiantes dieran un paso atrás con miradas nerviosas en sus rostros.

"Sugiero que ustedes tres regresen a su sala común, todos a la vez," dijo McGonagall a sus estudiantes, entonces los vio volverse y salir de su oficina.

"¿Por qué Potter acusaría a Draco de tal cosa?" Katherine le preguntó mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas de la oficina de Severus con un libro abierto entre las manos. Severus se sentó en su escritorio, corrigiendo escritos, casi no reconociendo su presencia.

"¿Severus…?" dijo lentamente, pero aún sin respuesta.

"_¡SEV!_" dijo enojada, cerrando totalmente el libro, mientras que él todavía tenía su nariz plantada en los trabajos de los alumnos, ignorándola por completo "¿Tú si sabes lo que está pasando, no es así?" Sus ojos seguían fijos en su escritorio, sin murmurar una sola palabra.

"¡No puedo creerlo!...Hemos sido amigos durante veintiocho años y sin embargo todavía mantienes secretos de mí…." Ella estaba furiosa por ese punto, Katherine se levantó de su silla y rápidamente se dirigió a la parte de atrás de su escritorio y le giró su silla violentamente para que la mirara. Sólo consiguió que la mirara con su cara impasible, ella puso sus manos sobre los apoyabrazos de la silla del escritorio para que este no pudiera escapar.

"¡Oh diablos, Severus, derriba ese muro y déjame entrar!" dijo ella mientras trataba de usar Legeremancia, "Sev…" Su voz se hizo más peligrosa todavía casi suplicante, pero él no la dejó romper sus barreras. De todas formas casi que no tenía que hacerlo, Ella se apartó de él y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

"El Señor Oscuro le ha conferido una misión a Draco ¿no es así?," la pregunta era más a que una sentencia "Supongo que ha sido marcado, asumo entonces ¿quién es el que se queda callado ahora?" Severus sabía, en el fondo de su mente, que ella sabía la respuesta a su propia pregunta. Ella siempre había tenía una manera impecable de leer la cara de uno, incluso si no podía penetrar en la mente.

"Oh, por favor, Severus….Realmente no disfruto de este tipo de monólogo" Ella suspiró y se apretó el puente de la nariz, entrecerrando los ojos.

"Katherine…." su voz era baja y cautelosa "Mírame…" Levantó la vista a sus vidriosos ojos como obsidiana. La brusquedad del momento la hizo jadear cuando vio los acontecimientos del verano pasar ante sus ojos.

Katherine lo vio hablando con el Señor Oscuro de los planes en cierne del joven Malfoy, la toma del Juramento Inquebrantable con Narcissa en su casa de las hilanderas y finalmente como arrinconó a Draco en un corredor tratando de ofrecer la asistencia al chico. Ella se retiró de su mente y levantó una ceja hacia él.

"¿Qué?" Él tenía el mismo aspecto cuestionable.

"¿El Señor Oscuro realmente cree que Draco puede realizar esa tarea?" Ella se cruzó de brazos, mientras su mente se deslizó hacia Narcissa Malfoy , a quien siempre la había visto como una hermana mayor, protegiendo su espalda en sus días de juventud.

"No…" suspiró Severus y se reclinó en su silla "Creo que el Señor Oscuro espera que fracase, Creo que va a ser el castigo de Lucius por haber fallado en el Ministerio, si él castiga a Draco por tiempo indefinido."

"¿Sabes para cuando el Señor Oscuro tiene previsto convocar al grupo de nuevo?" Katherine le preguntó, mordiéndose el labio inferior, con esperanza de que él supiera.

Severus negó con la cabeza "No…No hemos tenido una convocatoria de grupo por completo en meses… ¿Por qué?" Él la miró preguntándose qué estaba tramando.

"Porque ..." ella comenzó entonces con un atisbo de sonrisa que adornaba su rostro "... cuando haga la llamada, volveré con él y le ofreceré mis servicios una vez más."

o_o_o

-El mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a **J.k Rowlings **y Katherine pertenece enteramente a su autora **FonzFan** Gracias por dejarme traducir tu historia.

-Gracias a Alexza Snape tus reviews significan mucho para mi! espero que te guste la traduccion y la historia!


	7. 7: Reportandose para el deber

**Katherine** pertenece enteramente a su autora **FonzFan**, El mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a **J.k Rowlings **

* * *

Capítulo 7: Reportándose para el deber.

Las semanas pasaban y el paisaje Escocés se hizo más frío y más duro, así como la actitud de Katherine, Severus comenzó a notar algo, como una especie de neblina en ella, empezó a saltarse las comidas, Katherine apenas comía más de la forma acostumbrada. El patrullaje por los pasillo con ella se realizaba en silencio y por lo general resultaba en la separación de varios puntos para escanear los pisos en un tiempo mas rápido, pero fue cuando ella no fue vista más fuera de su laboratorio, excepto durante el patrullaje de pasillo, lo que hizo que Severus se preocupara.

"Entre" dijo el director desde su escritorio, Severus se dirigió a la oficina y se puso delante de él, el director levantó la vista con sus ojos azules como el hielo "… ¡Ah, Severus!, ¿Tienes alguna información para mí?"

"Desafortunadamente…" Severus dijo con voz firme, por su mente corría por la preocupación que contenía.

"¿Qué está planeando Voldemort?" los ojos del director buscaba respuesta en los de Severus, parecian como un millón de preguntas en su mente.

"Albus ..." Severus suspiró "... es acerca de Katherine."

"Si se trata de sus hábitos alimenticios Severus, te garantizo que se resolverá a su debido tiempo, así que..." estaba a punto de continuar cuando Severus lo detuvo con una mano levantada.

"No es eso..." hizo una pausa y comenzó a caminar de ida y venida antes de detenerse "...Ella planea regresar al lado del Señor Oscuro y ofrecerle nuevamente sus servicios, ella me confió esto después del incidente con la señorita Bell y está consciente de las intenciones de Draco también."

El director se sentó en silencio, contemplando al joven mago ante él "Déjala que ella vuelva a él" Los ojos de Severus se abrieron tan grande como platos, !No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando!

"¿DEJAR QUE RETORNE A ÉL? ¿Acaso estás loco Albus?... Pensé que querías protegerla de él y ahora sólo la dejaras caminar de nuevo a ese nido de serpientes, Él no la aceptará devuelta con los brazos abiertos, ¡Ella va a sufrir y lo sabes!" Severus estaba fuera de si, al saber de que el director la dejaría volver a esa oscuridad como si nada.

"Lo sé..." Albus miró fijamente a Severus, él sabía las consecuencias que enfrentaría si le permitía elegir de nuevo ese camino "...Pero no puedo obligarla a quedarse, sólo la dañaría aún más."

"... ¿Dañarla más?... ¡Dañarla más!...Albus no puedo dejarla hacer esto, ¡No voy a perderla de nuevo!…" A Severus no le importaba lo fuerte que su voz se estaba alzando, todo lo que le importaba era que ella no se perdiera dentro del círculo íntimo de Mortífagos de nuevo. Los retratos magicos de la oficina prestaban atención y empezaron a susurrar de un lado a otro.

"Severus,…" la voz de Albus estaba tan tranquilo como siempre "No tenemos decisión en la materia, la elección es suya y sólo suya... y si ella elige lo peor, entonces tu deberías de seguirle la jugada y seguir ofreciendo tu ayuda, ¿Entendido?"

Severus miró inexpresivamente al Director, la ira hervía dentro de él, no podía creerlo,… ¡No podía creer que Albus permitiera que su propia sobrina corriera tan grave peligro de nuevo!

"Confía en mí Severus" se levantó el director de su silla y dio la vuelta al escritorio, Colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Severus para tranquilizarlo "Todo va a marchar bien a la final" Poco a poco Albus lo guió a la puerta del despacho "Dime…" dijo Albus a Severus antes de abrir la puerta "¿Está Katherine consciente de dónde se encuentran tus verdaderas lealtades Severus?"

"No" suspiró Severus "Ella cree que estoy siendo leal sólo al Señor Oscuro."

"Bueno, vamos a mantenerlo así por los momento" dijo Albus mientras abría la puerta de la oficina "Buenas noches."

"Buenas noches, señor director." Severus gruñó antes de deslizarse fuera de la oficina y dirigirse a la escalera de caracol.

* * *

Poco antes de la medianoche, Katherine despertó de un profundo sueño con un sobresalto, su brazo izquierdo se sentía como si estuviera quemándose, poco a poco se retiró la manga de su camison de dormir para revelar que la Marca Oscura estaba ardiendo en su antebrazo, cambiandose de ropa se vistió rápidamente y tomó una larga capa negra con capucha antes de deslizarse fuera de su habitación y levantando sus barreras mágicas a su puerta."

La noche era muy fría y Katherine corrió rápidamente fuera del castillo hacia las verjas de la entrada "¡Esto sería mucho más fácil si tuviera una maldita escoba!" El aire frio le congelaba sus pulmones mientras corría, por lo que era difícil respirar, pero finalmente llegó a la entrada.

Mirando a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie estaba siguiéndola o viéndola, Katherine abrió la puerta, pasó a través de ellas y luego levantando la capucha, se desapareció en la noche.

* * *

El círculo íntimo del Señor Oscuro se apareció delante de él, uno por uno, los mortífagos estaban todos encapuchados y enmascarado y estos volvían lealmente al lado de su amo, el mismo Señor Oscuro sabía que habrían doce espacios vacíos dentro de su círculo; once en Azkaban y uno en Nueva Inglaterra.

Mirando por encima a sus seguidores, sus ojos se posaron en un espacio que debía estar vacío, pero ahora estaba ocupado por una figura encapuchada de negro. Este espacio lo conocía, no debía estar ocupado, no podía ser llenado, le pertenecía a uno de sus espía más leales y serviciales, una al que no había visto en quince años.

"¿Qué es esto? ¿Quién se atreve a llenar este espacio?" Voldemort siseó ante la figura encapuchada "¡Revélate ante mí!"

Poco a poco, la figura encapuchada levantó sus brazos y deslizó hacia atrás la capucha. El Señor Oscuro miró aquellos penetrantes ojos azules como el hielo con sus propios ojos rojos por igual. Su largo pelo rubio caía debajo de sus hombros y su piel era tan blanca que parecía brillar en la oscuridad de la habitación.

"¡Soy yo,… Katherine Dumbledore,…mi Señor!" respondió Katherine, luego se detuvo "Mi Señor, he sido liberada de la prisión Estatal Magica Americana, para unirme nuevamente a su movimiento."

"Ah, Katherine Dumbledore," contestó "Estoy muy contento de que sigas siendo leal a mí….Admito que no esperaba verte de nuevo ya que el Wizengamot, te condenó a esa cárcel en Nueva Inglaterra" Katherine le dio al Señor Oscuro un gesto cortés mientras él la rodeaba. "¿Explícame, cómo escapaste?"

"Un pequeño trabajo mental a través de los años y fui capaz de convencer a los guardias y a mi tonto tío, de que abandoné mis caminos. El viejo buscó entonces mi liberación" Katherine hablaba con un tono de victoria, mientras sus ojos se clavaban en las del Señor Oscuro.

"¡Excelente!" el Señor Oscuro se rió ante la idea de que el crédulo y viejo director permitiera la liberación de uno de sus más grandes espías.

Se volvió hacia el grupo a su alrededor con una sonrisa malvada en su blanquecino rostro "He llamado a todos ustedes aquí esta noche por una sola razón, les asignaré a cada uno de ustedes una misión individual, la cual a la final nos llevará a la gran victoria."

"Voy a llamar uno por uno o en grupos pequeños… ¡KATHERINE!" apuntó hacia ella "!Tú recuperarás tu viejo rango!" Y Katherine le dio al Señor Oscuro un gracil gesto, mientra su rostro permanecía impasible "¡Carrows! Los Veré a ustedes en primer lugar."

Alecto y Amycus siguieron al Señor Oscuro a la habitación contigua, los Mortífagos restantes esperaban en la sala de reuniones. Uno a uno, el grupo comenzó a disminuir, hasta que sólo quedaron tres restantes por recibir sus ordenes para el servicio especial.

* * *

"Bueno, bueno, bueno... pero si es la pequeña espía que ha vuelto" la voz era de Bellatrix Lestrange, goteaba puro sarcasmo, mientras lentamente se dirigía hacia Katherine "No deberías estar aquí… ¡TRAIDORA!, El Señor Oscuro es demasiado confiado… ¡Pero tú no me engañas!" A pesar de que la cara de Bellatrix estaba cubierta por la máscara, Katherine sabía cómo era su maquiavélica sonrisa oculta debajo de esa mascara.

"Por el contrario, Bella" dijo Katherine con frialdad "Yo creo que el Señor Oscuro no confía en ninguno de nosotros por completo…. Ni siquiera en tí " al decir esto sabía que le herviría la sangre a Bellatrix.

" !Fue por tu culpa que la misión fracasara esa noche!" escupió Bellatrix mientras ella rodeaba Katherine " !Por tu culpa nos castigaron a todos por ese fracaso tambien! "

"Katherine no tenía idea de que nos encontraríamos con Aurores esa noche, Bellatrix..." sonaba la voz de Severus detrás de su máscara "…ninguno de nosotros lo esperabamos, además tuvimos la oportunidad de deshacernos de uno de los miembros de la Orden aquella noche."

Él estaba de pie al lado derecho de Katherine toda la noche, sin decir una palabra, pero Katherine sabía que se trataba de él, su rango era en la segunda posición y la suya era la cuarta, por lo que estaban acostumbrados a estar de pie a su lado durante las reuniones y batallas.

"¡No te metas en esto Snape!" gritó Bellatrix " Yo no confío en ti tampoco…. Jugando al perro mascota de Dumbledore todos esos años... ¿Cómo sabemos que no han cambiado de bando?" Los ojos de Katherine comenzaron a llenarse de fuego, quemando a Bellatrix por acusarlos de traición.

"¿Sabes que Bella? ..." pero antes de que Katherine pudiera seguir con el resto de su insulto, la puerta del cuarto se abrió y Goyle salió, Katherine sabía que ella era la próxima y se dirigió rápidamente al otro extremo de la habitación y entró rapidamente.

* * *

" !Mi Señor!..." se arrodilló Katherine, besándole el dobladillo de la túnica del Señor Oscuro "…Es un honor servirle una vez más."

"Estoy muy contento de que vuelvas, Katherine" susurró él mientras llevaba sus ojos rojos hacia sus azules. "Pero todavía estoy muy decepcionado" El Señor Oscuro la empezó a rodear, le colocó uno de sus blancos dedos a lo largo de su clavícula y finalizando a lo largo de su espalda.

"¿Mi Señor?"

"Estoy decepcionado, porque si tú dices que usastes trucos mentales contra los guardias, entonces por qué no lo hiciste antes…. ¿Por qué esperar quince años para concluir tu plan?" Se detuvo frente a ella, apoyando el dedo debajo de su barbilla y le levantó la cara al encuentro de su vista.

"Mi Señor, los guardias…me tomó mucho tiempo poder infiltrarme, porque no eran siempre los mismos guardias de turno" comenzó su alegato, Katherine con voz tranquila "además de que era la primera vez que una Mortífago estaba en su prisión, por lo que tomaron precauciones adicionales por mi culpa."

"¡Eso no es excusa!" el Señor Oscuro dejó caer su barbilla mientras se alejaba de ella, entonces sin previo aviso, se giró para mirarla de nuevo con varita en mano y gritó "¡Crucio!".

Katherine cayó al suelo, marchitándose del dolor cuando la maldición penetró en su cuerpo, un grito lejano se le escapó, pero no duró mucho tiempo, su cuerpo se sentía como si estuviera en llamas, después de un par de segundos el Señor Oscuro la soltó.

"Espero que entiendas la necesidad de tu castigo" espetó el Señor Oscuro mientras observaba a la mujer levantarse lenta y dolorosamente a gatas , para luego ponerse de pie.

"Sí,.. mi Señor." Katherine murmuró entre respiros, tratando de mantenerse completamente coherente.

"Tu misión, Katherine, es la misma que antes" El Señor Oscuro se sentó frente a ella en un sillon de respaldo profuso "Ya que estás de nuevo dando clases en Hogwarts, continuarás espiando a Dumbledore y Snape también, ayudarás y asistirás a Draco con su misión." Katherine asintió con la cabeza en respuesta a sus planes.

"También está la otra misión que ya había planeado para ti todos estos años, ¿Te acuerdas?" el Señor Oscuro sonrió vilmente, mirándola con anticipación "Pero desafortunadamente esta misión tendrá que esperar, hasta que Potter ya no exista."

"Y una cosa más antes de terminar" afirmó maliciosamente "Después de cumplir con esta misión especial para mí, voy a ofrecerte a uno de nuestros miembros mas leales de los mortífagos, te convertirás en su esposa y procrearas futuros Mortífagos con él ¿Entendido?"

"Sí, mi Señor" Katherine se mantuvo impasible, pero por dentro su estómago se estaba revolviendo ante la idea de que ella pudiera ser ofrecida a alguien como Avery, Rowle o peor aún, MacNair.

"Bueno, aquí está tu nueva máscara,... te puedes retirar" el Señor Oscuro le hizo un ademán, esta se arrodilló para besarle el dobladillo de nuevo, para tomar la nueva máscara de plata y se retiró de la sala.

* * *

Severus y Bellatrix habían permanecido en silencio desde que Katherine había salido de la sala de reuniones, a sabiendas de que los dos eran rápido con la varita y no querían disgustar al Señor Oscuro, sobre todo después de que los gritos de Katherine se oían desde el interior de la oficina.

Después de que volvió Katherine, Severus se dirigió rápidamente hacia la puerta por sus propias instrucciones, pasó al lado de ella en su camino y sus ojos negros de obsidiana se clavaron en las suyas al pasar.

"Espérame en el pasillo" su voz sedosa de barítono se filtró en su mente, ella le lanzó una rápida inclinación de cabeza y siguió su camino.

"¿No te importa terminar nuestra conversación… Dumbledore?" Bellatrix se burló de ella cuando Katherine caminó por delante de ella en dirección a la sala principal "Es una pena, una pena... Creo que te suavizaste" Pero no salieron más palabras de sus labios, porque se encontró con la varita de Katherine clavada en su pecho.

"Me encantaría continuar con nuestra discusión…Bella" declaró Katherine irritada, golpeándole más duro con la varita a Bellatrix en el pecho "pero no quiero perder mi tiempo, ni mi aliento en ti…." Bellatrix soltó un gruñido y miró a su vez a Katherine de salida hacia las puertas dobles.

Parecía que Severus iba a durar mucho tiempo con el Señor Oscuro, Katherine se paseó por la sala principal, deteniéndose varias veces para escuchar señales de vida provenientes de la habitación de al lado. Por último, tuvo suficiente y se sentó en la gran escalera que presumiblemente llevan a las habitaciones de una segunda planta.

La casa parecía tener una sensación de gran familiaridad para ella, una vez fue un hermoso salón de baile, ahora era una sala de reuniones de los mortífagos, Katherine podía imaginarse a las parejas que entraban en la sala principal y pasar a la sala de baile en hermosos y elegantes trajes de moda, con todo esto la vivienda se sentía tan familiar para ella, era como si hubiera estado allí, no una, sino varias veces antes, estaba perdida en su tren de pensamientos cuando la voz fría y clara de una mujer la interrumpió.

"¿Katherine?..." la voz venía de la parte superior de las escaleras, alzó la vista por encima del hombro, pero la sala tenía tan poca luz que lo único que podía ver era la silueta de una mujer alta y delgada.

"¿Katherine... Dumbledore?, ¿Eres tú?" la figura comenzó a moverse hacia ella, entonces Katherine reconoció la voz y se levantó para ver mejor.

"¿Narcissa?" la voz de Katherine sonaba incierta, pero sus ojos se abrieron, cuando la mujer entró en una zona mejor iluminada de la escalera, una sonrisa asomó en el rostro de Katherine cuando la mujer se plantó delante de ella.

"¡Oh, Katherine!, ¡Me alegro tanto de volverte a ver!" Narcissa se detuvo en el escalón más arriba de ella y se arrojó a sus brazos, una a la otra, no podía creer que ella estaba aquí, _Narcissa Malfoy, _fue la mujer que la tomó bajo su ala cuando ella entró a Slytherin en Hogwarts, su compañera de casa, su mentora, la veía como una hermana mayor y ahora estaba de pie aquí y abrazándola.

" ¡Narcissa!… ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?" Katherine empujó hacia atrás, sujetándola con los brazos extendidos, Narcissa parecía sorprendida por la pregunta, con la mirada perdida en ella durante unos momentos.

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?..." Narcissa preguntó "...Katherine ¿No sabes dónde estás?" Katherine miró a su alrededor de la sala por un momento, recopilando toda la información visual que pudiera de su entorno.

"¡La Mansión Malfoy!" jadeó, finalmente sabiendo por qué la casa le parecía tan familiar para ella, volvió a mirar a la cara de Narcissa, observando las líneas de expresión incrementada en sus hermosas facciones, era por la preocupación extrema de Narcissa por su hijo y su marido, pero no tenía idea de que esta fuera ahora la sede del Señor Oscuro.

"Narcissa, ¿Por qué el Señor Oscuro eligió tu casa para residir?" Katherine le preguntó tan cortésmente como pudo, pera la cara de Narcissa parecía sombría mientras miraba al suelo y tomó las manos de Katherine en las suyas.

"Fue debido a la falla de Lucius en el Ministerio de la primavera pasada..." suspiró "...Cuando Lucius fue arrestado, el Señor Oscuro vino aquí e insistió que Draco tomara el lugar de su padre dentro del círculo, puso su residencia aquí con el fin de mantener vigilando el progreso de Draco en la misión".

"Narcissa..." Katherine miró con sus profundos ojos azules a su mentora "El Señor Oscuro me habló de la misión de Draco y me ordenó que le ayudara en todo lo posible… Te prometo que voy a velar por Draco y protegerlo si es necesario de hacerlo."

"Gracias Katherine..." sonrió tristemente Narcissa hacia ella "... Tú y Severus han sido tan buenos amigos a lo largo de todos estos años, estaba tan feliz cuando Draco me envió una lechuza, diciéndome que habías sido liberada en los Estados unidos" Katherine sonrió con tristeza a cambio.

* * *

La puerta del salón de baile, se abrió lentamente y Severus salió al pasillo, su rostro impasible miraba a las dos mujeres, que estaban de pie en la escalera, mirando hacia abajo.

"Narcissa…" Severus saludó con un movimiento de cabeza cortés, luego volvió a mirar a Katherine "Katherine, ¿Lista para irnos?"

"Por supuesto" respondió Katherine antes de volver a abrazar a Narcissa por última vez "Voy a estar en contacto Narcissa….Voy a escribirte tan a menudo como me sea posible."

"Gracias Katherine" sonrió dulcemente a Narcissa "Es bueno tenerte de vuelta otra vez" Katherine le dio la espalda y se dirigió a Severus, quien la estaba esperando en la puerta, la bruja y el mago salieron a los jardines y se dirigieron hacia las verjas de la entrada.

El silencio se mantuvo entre ellos mientras caminaban, la noche era tan fría por la nieve fresca cayendo, al llegar a la puerta Severus se detuvo y poso su mano en el antebrazo de Katherine.

"¿Estás bien?" Su pregunta fue de shock para ella, era sincera y completa de preocupación, algo que no solía demostrar.

"Estoy bien... ¿Por qué lo preguntas?" Ella miró esos ojos negros como profundos pozos, buscando la razón de su pregunta.

"Pudimos escuchar tus gritos desde el salon" miró hacia abajo, avergonzado por su preocupación por ella. "¿Por qué te castigó?"

"Porque no trabajé en planificar mi estrategia de fuga antes" dijo ella, caminando hacia la entrada y colocó las manos sobre las rejas y apoyando su frente en contra, Katherine tomó una respiración profunda y luego miró hacia arriba en la oscuridad de la noche, viendo como los blancos copos de nieve caian desde el cielos "Él piensa que pude haber sido puesta en libertad mucho antes,... si lo quisiera."

Severus podía oír la vacilación en su voz, pero la pregunta o declaración se quedó en su mente nunca llegó. Él no se atrevió a penetrar su mente en este momento, no sólo era que estaba fuertemente blindado, no quería invadir sus pensamientos privados en estos momentos.

"Tomate esto..." dijo mientras le entregaba un frasco pequeño "...Es para las secuelas del Cruciatus" Ella lo aceptó en silencio, tomo la poción y la destapó se lo llevó a los labios y lo bebió rápidamente.

Severus se le acercó por detrás y abrió una de las verjas, le colocó un brazo por los hombros y la llevo hacia las afueras de las instalaciones y con un abrazo firme alrededor de ella, se desaparecieron en la noche.

Después de llevar a Katherine a sus aposentos, Severus vía floo se fue de su estudio a la oficina del director, el anciano mago oyó el rugido de la llamarada floo y fue a su oficina para ver a Severus a saliendo de la chimenea con mucha prisa.

"Sr. Director..." se dirigió Severus a Dumbledore al entrar, "...¡Ella ha regresado!"

* * *

Gracias a **FonzFan **por dejarme traducir tu historia, espero que les guste la traduccion y sobretodo la historia.

¡Disculpen por la tardanza en actualizar!, ¡Gracias y espero sus reviews/comentarios!


	8. 8: Noche de Paz

**Katherine** pertenece enteramente a su autora **FonzFan**, El mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a **J.k Rowlings **

* * *

Capítulo 8: Noche de Paz ...

Con la mayoría de los estudiantes fuera por las vacaciones, hasta inclusive _El Elegido y sus amigos_, Katherine disfrutaba del silencio y la soledad del castillo, trabajaba hasta altas horas de la noche en sus pociones experimentales o se sentaba junto a la chimenea de su habitación leyendo un libro sin interrupcion.

En la mañana del 21 de diciembre, los estudiantes y el personal restante se reunieron en el Gran Salón para el desayuno, cuando el correo empezó a llegar, un distinguido gran búho real voló hacia la mesa de los profesores, dejando caer un sobre de color verde esmeralda en el plato vacío de Katherine.

Era un hermoso sobre de color verde y tenía su nombre escrito impecablemente en letras plateadas al frente, Katherine supo de inmediato quién lo enviaba, había recibido invitaciones como éstas anteriormente, cuidadosamente rompio el sello y deslizó para leer la invitación escrita bellamente en relieve.

_Profesora Katherine Dumbledore,_

_Está cordialmente invitada a la_

_Cena de Nochebuena en: _

_La Mansion Malfoy _

_Martes, 24 de diciembre_

_a las siete de la noche  
_

_Por favor, envie una lechuza con su respuesta._

"¿Vas a ir?" Era la voz de Severus y se sobresaltó, lo miró y se dio cuenta de que él llevaba un sobre similar en su mano.

"Creo que te he dicho que no me asustaras, mientras estoy leyendo" dijo en voz alta, decidiendo así que eso tendría un mayor impacto, que el hecho de responderle en silencio "Para responder a tu pregunta…sí, tengo planes de asistir." Conjuró una pluma y un pergamino y escribió su respuesta, adjuntó la nota al pie de la lechuza y luego se volvió hacia Severus de nuevo.

"Creo que está esperando por el tuyo" le sonrió a Severus, quien suspiró, conjurando su propia pluma y pergamino, garabateando rápidamente su respuesta, la enrolló y se lo entregó a Katherine, ató la nota a la pata de la lechuza y luego le dio un poco de comida para que se fuera.

"¿Supongo que asistiremos entonces? " Levantándole una ceja burlona hacia él.

"Obviamente…" haciendo una mueca mientras volvía su atención al desayuno "Supongo,...podríamos viajar juntos ¿Está bien para tí?"

"Eso estaría bien…" sonrió Katherine mientras bebía su jugo de calabaza.

"Te veré en el salón principal a las seis y media de la noche, entonces" Severus terminó su desayuno y se levantó de su silla.

"¡Estaré lista!" observándolo caminar hacia la entrada del personal, con su túnica negra ondeando, para luego desaparecer detrás de la puerta.

Como a las seis y treinta de la víspera de Navidad, Severus vestía su túnica de gala y esperaba en la sala a Katherine, mientras sacaba su reloj de bolsillo, escuchó las suaves pisadas de unos tacones subiendo por las escaleras de las mazmorras.

Saliendo de la oscuridad de las mazmorras apareció Katherine y Severus se quedó sin aliento, se veía tan elegante, algo le hacía pensar que ella aún seguía siendo aquella muchachita de veintiún años, saliendo en una noche de tertulias con los Malfoy, justo antes de su captura, pero esta noche había algo más.

Katherine llevaba un vestido que le descubría los hombros, de un color verde esmeralda muy intenso, adornada con delicados toques de plata, que haría sentir orgulloso a un Slytherin. El vestido era ligeramente ajustado que le pronunciaba cada curva de su cintura y flotaba aireadamente alrededor de sus piernas, Su cabello rubio estaba delicadamente recogido en un moño con estilo e inteligentemente suelto en ciertas áreas, enmarcando su bello y delgado rostro, unas líneas de plata surcaban entre su peinado y estas se reflejaba en sus oídos y una sencilla cadena de plata adornaba su grácil cuello.

Poco a poco se dirigió hacia él y Severus trató de mantener la compostura mientras la veía como flotar a través del salón, la luz de las antorchas irradiaba sobre su piel de alabastro, contrastando con la oscuridad.

"¿Lista?" su voz sonaba en la lejanía, ya que su corazón latía en sus oídos.

"¡Por supuesto!" asintiendo con la cabeza y señalando hacia una pequeña bolsa verde en su mano derecha y le preguntó "¿Qué tienes ahí?"

"Regalos para Narcissa y Draco…" le sonrió con frialdad "…es Navidad, después de todo."

"Ciertamente..." Ofreciéndole a Katherine caballerosamente su brazo, Severus lanzó un hechizo de calentamiento y los dos comenzaron el largo camino hacia la salida, una pequeña nevada caía sobre los profesores mientras estos se dirigían al sitio.

"Merlín, esto se siente tan familiar…" ella se rió secretamente, mientras caminaba "…El ir a las reuniones sociales de Lucius, las fiestas de Narcissa, las cenas,…. Se siente como si fuera ayer cuando bailábamos en el salón de la Mansión Malfoy, la noche del viernes antes..." y la sonrisa de Katherine se desvaneció al recordar esa anoche antes de su captura… Ella era tan feliz en aquel entonces, feliz porque era aún aceptada en ambos mundos, porque la gente no sabía lo que era…. una Mortífago.

"Katherine…" Severus se detuvo y se volvió para mirarla "…Lo siento mucho,….por no poder ayudarte esa noche, se que prometimos ayudarnos y protegernos los unos a los otros durante las misiones y no lo hice…Sólo..." Él quería continuar, pero Katherine le puso una mano en el pecho para silenciarlo.

"...Sev, No te culpo por mi captura" dijo rotundamente "...Me culpo a mí misma, quería un duelo contra Moody, quería ser quien lo derrotara, él me separó del grupo y me desarmó, tú no hiciste nada malo…. Fue mi culpa, por pensar que podría lograrlo sola."

"Aún así siento mucho, por lo que tuviste que pasar..." Severus clavaba sus ojos de obsidiana en aquellas de zafiro, buscando entre sus recuerdos, aquellos recuerdos de la forma en que solían ser los dos. Pero, como siempre estos estaban fuertemente resguardados tras esas barreras tan altas, que se asemejaban a los muros del castillo de Hogwarts, sus pensamientos eran como una fortaleza... inaccesible e irrompible.

"Tenemos que seguir adelante, si no llegaremos tarde a la cena." Dijo con voz vacilante, se dio la vuelta y siguió adelante por el camino. Los dos permanecieron en silencio hasta que llegaron a la puerta y la atravesaron, Severus le ofreció su brazo a Katherine, y una vez más se desaparecieron hacia la Mansión Malfoy.

"¡Severus!, ¡Katherine! ¡Me alegro de que hayan venido a cenar!" La voz de Narcissa resonó en la sala principal de la Mansión Malfoy.

"Gracias por la invitación Narcissa, fue muy encantador" la abrazó y con una sonrisa amable preguntó "Ahora, ¿dónde está ese ahijado mío?."

"Profesora." La voz Fría de Draco salió del otro extremo de la sala "Es bueno saber que se nos unan a mi madre y a mí esta noche." Katherine le sonrió mientras miraba por encima de aquel joven de pie delante de ella, tenía tan sólo un poco más de un año de edad la última vez que lo vió.

"Draco" caminó Katherine hacia él "No soy más que tu profesora en la escuela,... Aquí soy tu madrina, así que puedes llamarme Katherine." Draco asintió en respuesta y comenzó a dirigirse a ella cuando un fuerte crujido anunció la llegada de un elfo doméstico.

"Perdón, mi señora… " se inclinó el elfo doméstico ante Narcissa "…La cena está lista."

* * *

Mientras en la Madriguera...

"¿Remus?" Harry levantó la vista de su taza de ponche, encontrándose con los ojos de uno de los mejores amigos de su padre "¿Conoces a Katherine Dumbledore?"

"Ahh ... ese es un nombre al que no he escuchado en mucho tiempo…" Remus se relajó en su silla junto al fuego y luego se unieron Harry, Hermione y el resto de los Weasley ya que era la víspera de la Navidad.

"Sí que la conozco…" Harry esperaba con impaciencia mientras miraba al hombre lobo.

"Y muy bien, de hecho…" Remus tenía la mirada perdida en el espacio, tratando de reunir sus recuerdos de la rubia bruja "…Ella estaba en mi año, pero era una Slytherin, la conocí en el tren en nuestro primer año, ella estaba sentada en un compartimiento con tus padres junto a Sirius, Peter y yo …..y Snape."

"¿Snape?" Ron elevó la voz de su bebida. "¿Por qué estaban sentado con él?"

"Realmente no tenía opción, era el único compartimiento que quedaba..." Remus continuó volviéndose hacia Harry "…Katherine y tu madre se llevaban muy bien, pero Lily siempre estaba discutiendo con ella sobre su amistad con Snape…. y como a finales del quinto año que fue cuando tuvieron su peor discusión…. Nunca más le volvió a hablar, Katherine estaba de lado de Snape y los dos parecían inseparables por los restantes dos años."

"Eso es lo que parece por las fotos en el anuario de su último año..." dijo Hermione mientras se sentaba al lado de Ginny en el sofá "…Si encontrábamos la foto de uno, el otro estaba allí también." Remus suspiró mirando hacia la copa en sus manos, el silencio llenó la habitación con la radio tocando música de Navidad en el fondo.

"Nadie supo que Katherine se unió a los Mortífagos, nada más al salir de la escuela…." Remus miró hacia la sala llena de sus amigos "…Nos quedamos impactados cuando Albus nos dijo que ella rechazó su oferta de unírsenos a la Orden."

"No fue hasta octubre de 1981, que nos dimos cuenta de que era una Mortífago…" continuó Arthur Weasley "…Alastor la atrapó durante una redada,…. simplemente no lo podíamos creer ¡La propia sobrina de Albus!... Una Mortífago."

"Ella parecía bastante decente en la escuela…" Remus cerró los ojos y se pellizcó el puente de la nariz. " ¡Era una jugador de Quidditch muy impresionante !... La única que le dio a tu padre perdidas en sus apuestas, era también una increíble duelista y muy inteligente, siempre tenía la nariz metida en un libro, nadie sabe que la llevó a las Artes Oscuras,…. a excepcion de Severus, probablemente. "

"Remus… ¿De verdad crees que haya cambiado de bando?" Harry preguntó, esperando que la respuesta fuera que sí, pero nunca llegó.

"Bueno, uno sólo puede esperar" dijo Remus con tristeza.

"¿Qué pasa con Snape? ¿Confías aun en él?" Preguntó Harry.

"Es el Profesor Snape, Harry…" dijo Remus al muchacho "... Sí, Dumbledore confía en él, eso quiere decir que al igual yo."

* * *

De regreso a la Mansión Malfoy...

"¡Katherine, no debiste, no era necesario!" Le sonrió Narcissa mientras sostenía una delicada pulsera de plata de duende en su mano "¡Es hermoso!"

"Tú siempre has estado para mí Narcissa, es lo menos que podía hacer." se sentó Katherine en una silla frente a su anfitriona, mientras que los cuatro se sentaban cerca de la chimenea del salón.

"¡Oh!, ¡Sí, gracias Prof... Katherine!" Draco asintió con la cabeza hacia su madrina, mientras inspeccionaba los gemelos de plata de duende con su monograma.

"Me di cuenta de que tus viejos lazos estaban un poco arrugado por los bordes" sonrió ella a su ahijado, por su inquietud de llamarla por su nombre de pil.

"¡Narcissa, este colgante es precioso, Gracias!" Katherine tomó el collar de lágrimas de piedras preciosas de zafiro, en su mano, la piedra refleja el mismo color de sus ojos. Severus se sentó a su derecha, sosteniendo un reloj de bolsillo engravado en su mano, pero no le prestaba demasiada atención a la misma, en su lugar, estaba viendo a Katherine, de como ella graciosamente levantaba las manos para deshacerse de su simple cadena de plata, para colocarse el de zafiro en su cuello, el colgante descendía justo por encima de la pequeña escisión que sobresalía de su vestido esmeralda.

Capturó la mirada por el rabillo del ojo y Katherine le guiñó el ojo, era raro ver al Maestro de Pociones sonrojarse, ya que lo había sorprendido en el acto, bajo su mirada y asi escondió su rostro enrojecido bajo sus cortinas negras.

"Um ... sí, Narcissa y muchas gracias…" Severus se recompuso "…He estado en la necesidad de un nuevo reloj de bolsillo desde hace bastante tiempo." Narcissa le sonrió fríamente en respuesta, pero su mente estaba en la pareja que estaba sentada frente a ella, los había estado observando, miraba a Katherine y a Severus intercambiado comentarios durante la cena y por el resto de la noche.

_"Todavía se preocupan y se cuidan el uno al otro, pero no quieren admitirlo…" _Narcisa pensó para sí misma, recordaba todos esos años atrás, a una joven Katherine y Severus bailando con gracia alrededor de su gran salón de baile, todavía podía ver esa luz en Katherine, su sonrisa por la habitación mientras Severus la giraba de un lado al otro lado de la pista de baile, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por su hijo.

"¿Profesor Snape?" incluso después de dieciséis años, Draco todavía llamaba a su padrino por su título "¿Le apetece una copa?" Severus asintió con la cabeza en respuesta y se levantó de su silla para seguir a Draco al bar, los ojos de Katherine le siguieron y dio un pequeño suspiro.

"No sé por qué elegiste la Marca Tenebrosa sobre la Marca de la hermandad" le dijo Narcissa a la joven bruja a su derecha. "Si hubieras tomado la Marca de Hermandad, te podrías haber casado y tener una familia con él."

_"¡Aquí vamos de nuevo!" _ Katherine pensó para sí misma, poniendo los ojos; Narcissa había tenido esta misma conversación hace años atrás con ella. _-Oh, sí, la conversación de la marca de la Hermandad_ -.

_La marca de la Hermandad_, era una pequeña serpiente enrollada alrededor del tallo de un lirio (un símbolo de pureza), se encontraba en las mujeres que eran esposas de los Mortífagos. Ellas fueron las que optaron por cargar con la próxima generación de los fieles seguidores del Señor Oscuro, esas mujeres, que fueran solteras al elegir esa marca, eran asignadas a uno de los hombres fieles seguidores del Señor Oscuro o entregado a uno que pidiera a una mujer en cuestión.

Katherine fue una de las tres mujeres que optaron por la Marca Tenebrosa, las otras dos eran Alecto Carrow y Bellatrix Lestrange, mientras que la Marca Tenebrosa perforara la piel en el brazo izquierdo, la marca de la Hermandad estaba escondida y era nada más que un tatuaje en el muslo superior izquierdo de la mujer, ni se activaba como la Marca Tenebrosa, así que la mujer no podía ser convocado al lado del Señor Oscuro, era sólo un símbolo de propiedad ….y Katherine Dumbledore era propiedad de nadie.

Narcissa parloteaba sobre cómo la vida que Katherine podría haber sido, pero ella parecía estar a kilómetros de distancia mientras miraba al fuego abrasador, su mente parpadeó de nuevo al recuerdo de cuando conoció a Severus, sus días en la escuela juntos y las horas que pasaban juntos en la sala común, hablando y estudiando. Recordó cómo se sentía al ser envuelta en sus fuertes brazos mientras los dos bailaban toda la noche hace tantos años en las reuniones sociales de Lucius y Narcissa.

Pero nunca lo serian, ni ahora ni nunca, Katherine fue prometida a un miembro leal del partido del Señor Oscuro, uno a cien a que era Severus a quien se lo daría, ademas él era su mejor amigo y sin importa lo que sucediera, siempre lo sería.

"¿Katherine?" la voz de Severus la trajo de vuelta al presente.

"Oh, lo siento…. ¿Qué decías Sev?" Katherine tropezó con sus palabras mientras se libraba de sus recuerdos.

"Me preguntaba si estas dispuesta a regresar?" Severus frunció el ceño, conocia a Katherine y nunca la habia visto sumirse en un ensueño, pero pensó que era probablemente un efecto colateral de la tortura que sufrió en la cárcel " Si recuerdas, Albus pidió a todo el personal que esté presente para el desayuno la mañana de Navidad."

"Oh ... um ... sí " Katherine se levantó de su silla, sólo para ser empujada en un abrazo por Narcissa "Gracias, Narcissa por esta noche tan encantadora y por supuesto por este collar tan precioso."

"Siempre seras bienvenida" sonrió tímidamente y Narcissa se volvió hacia Snape "Me alegro de que hayas venido Severus, ha sido un velada _encantadora_".

"Ciertamente" Severus no estaba muy seguro del tono que uso Narcissa, asi que no le dio importancia y sin mas dijo cortesmente "Gracias de nuevo, Narcissa ¿Te importa si usamos tu red floo para volver a Hogsmeade?"

"No, en lo absoluto" Narcissa se volvió hacia la chimenea y sacó un pequeño pote de polvos floo de la mesa lateral.

"¿Draco?" Katherine se volvió hacia su ahijado.

"Si profes, eh... um ... Katherine" la cara de Draco se sonrojó al llamar a su profesora por su nombre de pila, a pesar de que ella era su madrina.

"Nos veremos de nuevo en la escuela en una semana" le sonrió hacia la versión más joven de Lucius, Draco se limitó a asentir en respuesta y vio cómo Severus ofreció Katherine su brazo izquierdo y con su mano derecha arrojó con gracia un puñado de polvos floo en las llamas y esperó a que se enciendiera el familiar color verde esmeralda.

"Las Tres Escobas, Hogsmeade" entono fuertemente Severus y entraron simultáneamente en el fuego y ambos desaparecieron de la Mansión Malfoy.

* * *

Gracias a **FonzFan **por dejarme traducir tu historia, espero que les guste la traduccion y sobretodo la historia.

Gracias y espero sus reviews/comentarios.


	9. 9 : Blanca Navidad

**Katherine** pertenece enteramente a su autora **FonzFan**, El mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a **J.k Rowlings **

* * *

Capítulo 9: Blanca Navidad en el campo de Quidditch.

Un pequeño halo de luz danzaba por todo el piso del dormitorio de la mazmorra, la pequeña y única ventana que iluminaba el cuarto daba hacia el horizonte por el este, así que la luz de la mañana golpeó a Katherine directamente a la cara.

Con un gruñido, Katherine metió la mano bajo la almohada para recuperar su varita, lanzo un silencioso _"occludo" _hacia las cortinas y se dio la vuelta hacia la pared opuesta, con los ojos entrecerrados miró el pequeño reloj de la mesita de noche, que decía siete y cuarto.

"¡Oh, mierda!" y como un relámpago se arrancó la ropa de dormir y corrió al cuarto de baño. Albus había pedido que todo el personal restante estuviese presente para el desayuno del día de Navidad, lo que significaba que sólo quedaban quince minutos para prepararse y estar sentada presente en el Gran Salón a tiempo.

Después de diez minutos salió del baño en su túnica verde Slytherin y se dirigió velozmente al Gran Salón para la festividad mañanera.

Doce gigantesco árboles de Navidad se alineaban en la Gran Sala y una suave nieve caía desde el techo, los restantes estudiantes zumbaban a sus alrededores hablando con sus amigos y mostrando sus regalos, habían solo once alumnos: tres Gryffindor, cuatro Ravenclaw, dos Slytherin y dos Hufflepuff.

El resto del personal se sentó en la mesa principal, algunos de ellos intercambiando regalos y dulces entre sí. Katherine se sentó a la derecha de Severus y cogió un trozo de pan tostado.

"Se nos fue la mano anoche, ¿verdad?" la voz barítono de Severus resonó en su mente.

"¡Yo no bebí, tanto Sev… y lo sabes!" Katherine le contesto.

"No me refiero al alcohol, Katherine" dijo Severus mientras comía sus huevos.

El tenía razón, pues sabia que Katherine no pudo resistirse a la deliciosa comida de Narcissa y comió más de lo que su frágil estómago podía manejar y pagó muy caro por eso, ya que de regreso a la escuela, casi llegando se sentía muy enferma y tuvo que bajar a buscar unas pociones anti-náuseas, para poder finalmente llegar a dormir a las dos de la mañana.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos pronto por el volar de los búhos inundando la sala, entregaban los regalos de última hora para estudiantes y personal docente. Ella sabía que no debía esperar nada, no había recibido regalo alguno de su padre o tío en años, ni siquiera cuando era una estudiante.

Para su sorpresa, una gran lechuza aterrizó delante de ella, con una caja larga y delgada entre sus garras, tomó provisionalmente el paquete del pájaro y lo vio alzar el vuelo de nuevo, frunciendo el ceño quitó la pequeña nota del regalo sencillamente envuelto.

_Feliz Navidad  
Katherine._

Su ceño se hizo más profundo, no había nombre del remitente, miró a su alrededor a la mesa de los profesores para ver si alguien la estaba mirando, pero no había nadie, inclusive Severus seguía comiendo, como si no hubiera notado a la lechuza que aterrizo delante de ella.

Rápidamente y en silencio deslizó sus dedos por el borde de la caja y la abrió, sus ojos se abrieron al ser visible el contenido del paquete, estaba emocionada. Era _Una escoba_, pero no cualquier escoba, era una Saeta de Fuego, su última escoba fue una vez una Nimbus 1700, una escoba rápida de carreras, pero nada comparada con esta, sus pálidos y delgados dedos rozaron la superficie del mango de caoba oscura.

Katherine guardo la escoba y la puso a un lado de su silla, silenciosamente cogió otra tostada y rápidamente bajó la mirada hacia la mesa de los profesores de nuevo, pero casi todo el mundo estaba ocupado en una conversación.

Como a las ocho y treinta repico el reloj y el personal comenzó a salir de la Gran Sala, Katherine tomó su regalo y corrió hacia su habitación, quito las barreras de su habitación y se volcó en su dormitorio rebuscando en su armario, saco unos pantalones negros, un cuello de tortuga negro y una capa de lana negra, se cambió a toda prisa y transfiguro su cabello en una larga trenza y sin pensarlo dos veces, cogió la escoba nueva y literalmente corrió hacia la torre de Astronomía.

La mañana era muy fría, pero aún así no había viento y asoleaba en ciertas partes, era el perfecto e ideal día para que Katherine saliera a volar.

Su corazón empezó a acelerarse cuando salió hacia la cornisa de la torre, había hecho eso muchas veces antes cuando era más joven, para estabilizar la respiración, Katherine cerró los ojos y se dejó caer hacia adelante.

El aire helado pasó junto a su cara, agarró con fuerza la escoba con su mano derecha, mientras caía libremente a tierra, cerca de unos cien pies del suelo, Katherine rápidamente se coloco la escoba por debajo de ella y tiró de él hacia arriba sacándola de su inmersión.

Guiando la escoba hacia lo mas alto, Katherine salió volando hacia los limites del Bosque Prohibido, la copa de los árboles brillaban con la nieve recién caída y un hilillo de humo se elevaba por encima de la cabaña de Hagrid.

Ella miraba hacia los pacíficos jardines de Hogwarts y sin señal alguna de estudiantes que decidiera aventurarse hasta el momento. En su vuelo el viento le había quemado sus mejillas y estaban rojos pero igual siguió adelante. El frío no le molestaba, estaba acostumbrada a eso por las largas prácticas de Quidditch, celebradas durante los torneos de los meses de invierno.

Después de unos momentos, voló mas bajo con la escoba y a toda velocidad hacia el Lago Negro. Katherine contuvo el aliento cuando el lago se hizo visible, era tan hermoso y pacifico, tal como la recordaba, la capa de hielo brillaba por el sol y en las zonas que quedaban aun descubiertas podía verse al calamar gigante en su intento de tomar aire y luz.

Katherine voló hacia delante, bajando a ras con la escoba, se soltó la mano izquierda de su agarre y gracilmente rozo la superficie del hielo y luego del agua, su capa de lana fluía elegantemente con el viento a su espalda.

Partiendo del lago, se elevó por encima de los árboles y se dirigió hacia el campo de Quidditch, se dio cuenta de un nuevo par de pistas que se destacaban bajo la nieve en la arena del campo.

Rodeó el área una vez mas antes de poder visualizar una figura vestida de negro sentado en la sección de Slytherin de la cancha. Sonriendo para sí misma, giró la escoba y aterrizó cerca de Severus.

"Sabía que te encontraría aquí" le sonrió Severus volviéndose hacia la bruja, que estaba respirando aun pesadamente por el rápido vuelo, "Me sorprende un poco que halles bajado por aquí."

"Sólo ... quería ... darte las gracias" Severus levantó una ceja hacia ella, mientras estabilizaba su respiración. "Sé que eres responsable de esto." Katherine sonrió señalando hacia la escoba mientras sacaba la nota de su bolsillo "Después miré la nota otra vez y me di cuenta de que era tu escritura…. Nadie escribe la T' y la S' de esa manera."

"Muy observadora, a partir de ahora usare uno de esos malditos elfos para escribir mis notas." Katherine sonrió ante su comentario, mientras empezaba a tirar de otro objeto de dentro de su túnica.

" ¡Toma!" le entregó un regalo envuelto en papel verde "¡Feliz Navidad Sev!" Severus arqueó una ceja inquisitivamente hacia ella, mientras tomaba el regalo, lo desenvolvió cuidadosamente y tomó nota del libro en sus manos.

"¿Cómo ..." empezó a decir, pero no llegó a lo que él quería decir, porque en sus manos estaba un libro que nunca pensó ver, era el Libro de Pociones de las Sombras, 1 ª edición "…. ¡Katherine no lo entiendo, hay sólo cuatro de ellos en el mundo!, ¿Dónde encontraste este?"

"En mis aposentos" sonrió ella, pero al darse cuenta de esa mirada seria en su cara, negando con la cabeza dijo "He tenido ese libro en mi poder desde hace casi quince años y medio, la escondí en una de las de paredes de mi cuarto, lo hice cuando enseñe la primera vez,… Iba a dártela en la Navidad de ese año, pero ... bueno ... ya sabes."

"Supongo que cuando los Aurores allanaron mi habitación, nunca encontraron la caja fuerte y ya que Albus me dio los mismos aposentos, estuve tan sorprendido como tu, de que todavía estaban allí."

Severus miró el libro, sin ninguna página arrancada o mancha en la portada, no podía creer que ella lo había escondido todo este tiempo. "Gracias" salieron esas palabras en un leve susurro, estaba asombrado de tener en la mano algo tan raro e invaluable.

"Ah, antes de que se me olvide" espetó Severus volviendo a la realidad y buscó en el bolsillo de su tunica "Una cosa que debo añadir a parte de la escoba." Katherine alzó una ceja con curiosidad, mientras sacaba un objeto metálico de las profundidades de su bolsillo y con un simple movimiento de la muñeca, tiro el objeto hacia ella.

Katherine lo cogió con gracia y le dio una sonrisa antes de mirar hacia sus manos, ¡Era una pequeña Snitch dorada.!

" ¿Una Snitch?..." Katherine frunció el ceño, antes de dar a Severus una mirada confusa.

"No cualquier snitch… Estoy seguro que si le das la vuelta … de unos 90 grados a la derecha, hay una fecha ahi" Severus dijo, mientras miraba a Katherine lentamente girar el objeto entre el pulgar y el dedo índice "27 may 1978…." los ojos de Katherine se ensancharon por la fecha en la pequeña esfera mirando hacia ella.

"Si estoy en lo cierto, ese fue el último Snitch que atrapaste aquí, antes de que nos graduáramos." Severus sonrió mientras la miraba con expresión sorprendida "También sería correcto decir que con ese Snitch…. Slytherin ganó no sólo la Copa de Quidditch, sino también nos ayudó a ganar la Copa de las Casas ese año."

"¿De dónde lo sacaste?" Katherine preguntó mientras seguía mirando la Snitch.

"De mis habitaciones" se burló de ella, katherine le puso los ojos "No, Regulus Black lo tomo de Slughorn, al año siguiente de que nos graduaramos…. Filch lo pillo y lo tuvo en su poder hasta hace unos cuatro años y los gemelos Weasley se lo robaron de su oficina durante una detención y los sorprendí con ella en el Gran Salón,… así que se los decomise."

Katherine sonrió ante la explicación tan extendida, siempre se había preguntado a donde se fueron todos los Snitch que ella había capturado, se había imaginado que Slughorn los había tomado, teniendo en cuenta que ella era una gran buscadora y valía la pena conservar los Snitch, estos valdrían un montón de galeones, si ella habría jugado profesionalmente.

"Posiblemente quieras ver si todavía mantienes tu toque…" Severus sonrió burlonamente, sosteniendo la Snitch en su mano derecha, esta libero sus las alas y se fue al cielo, Severus lo vio alejarse lo mas que podía, hasta que se perdió de vista y luego se dio cuenta de que Katherine seguía sentado junto a él.

Se volvió a interrogarla, pero la encontró sonriéndolo, katherine nunca vio a la snitch tomar vuelo.

"¿Por qué sigues aquí sentada?" Severus arqueó una ceja cuestionablemente.

"Esperando" respondió ella tímidamente.

" ¿Porque ...?"

Sonriéndole dijo "Bueno,… es que tengo que darle un poco de ventaja a la snitch." Severus bufó ligeramente en respuesta a su comportamiento infantil, después de cinco minutos se levantó y montó en su nueva escoba "Creo que esto es suficiente."

Katherine salió a toda velocidad hacia el centro de la arena, dejando a Severus sacudido la cabeza ligeramente, la vio flotar durante unos momentos y luego despegar a gran velocidad en dirección a la parte norte de la cancha, con su capa ondeando tras ella.

Katherine no tardo mucho de detectar a la snitch, incluso a distancias largas, su campo de visión era tan buena como siempre lo había sido. Su velocidad se aceleró cuando persiguió a la snitch por todo el estadio. Severus se sentó en silencio en las gradas con su libro y levantando la vista de vez en cuando, para ver si lo había cogido.

Unos veinte minutos mas tarde, la snitch cayó en picada desafiantemente hacia el suelo. Katherine la siguió pisándole los talones, justo en ese momento Severus levantó la vista de su libro, frunció el ceño y se puso de pie para tener una mejor vista de la bruja zambulléndose a la tierra.

" ¡Katherine!, ¡Tira hacia arriba…. HACIA ARRIBA!" la mente de Severus le gritaba repetidamente. A unos pocos pies del suelo, Katherine empujo un poco la escoba de modo que ella estaba ahora a nivel del campo cubierto de nieve, estaba a un pelo de alcanzar la orbe dorada, pero se dio cuenta de que estaba lo más bajo de lo que su mano podía alcanzar.

Katherine se puso por debajo de la escoba, de manera que le permitió volar al revés, ya sus manos estaban volviéndose insensibles a causa del frío, pero esa sensación lo empujo al fondo de su mente y siguió adelante. Permitió que su mano derecha cayera para posicionarse justo detrás de la snitch, así que la agarro con toda su fuerza sin dejar de lado la escoba.

Severus permaneció de pie, se acordó de aquellas jugadas que hacia antes, pero también recordó que eso fue hace más de quince años atrás. Su mente retrocedió a una joven Katherine, que se lanzaba hacia la Tierra a velocidades de vértigo.

Mientras la observaba desde las gradas, Katherine estiro el brazo hacia delante y cerró los dedos alrededor de la snitch. Pero en ese instante, su mano izquierda perdió control y ella se desplomó de lleno en el suelo, aterrizando muy duro de espalda y rodando unos dos metros antes de terminar en la dura nieve helada.

El corazón de Severus casi se paro, estaba como congelado en su lugar esperando y esperando a que se moviera. Cuando se dio cuenta de que ella no se movía, rápidamente bajo por las escaleras de su torre de observación y corrió al otro lado de la cancha hacia su cuerpo inmóvil.

Al llegar a ella, se encontró con sus ojos cerrados y su mano derecha aferraba todavía la snitch. "¿Katherine?" Severus se arrodilló a su lado "Katherine?" y empezó a deslizar suavemente una mano alrededor de su cuello buscando el pulso, pero se detuvo al notar que su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar.

Su nerviosismo comenzó a crecer a partir de ese momento, hasta que una pequeña risa se le escapó, Severus resopló furiosamente mientras se levantaba de su posición de rodillas, Katherine abrió sus ojos un poco para verlo de pie junto a ella con una mirada furiosa en su rostro.

" ¡Eso no fue gracioso Katherine y lo sabes.!" Severus dijo furioso a la bruja que yacía en la nieve "… Ni tampoco fue divertido en ese entonces."

" ¡Fue divertido en ese momento y aún así es divertido ahora!" se rió Katherine de su expresión seria.

" ¡Podrías haberte herido gravemente! " refunfuñó Severus mientras la miraba, era la misma mirada que daba a los estudiantes que no podían hacer la más simple de las pociones.

"No sería la primera vez" dijo ella mientras se apoyó en los codos. "¿Te importa?" Katherine le extendió la mano hacia él diciéndole "ayúdame a levantarme."

"Supongo. ¿Ya que no querrás resfriarte.?" Severus se encogió de hombros mientras le agarró su mano y tiró de ella hacia arriba, un poco… demasiado fuerte y Katherine desde el suelo congelado no esperaba la gran fuerza del empuje y se estrelló contra el pecho de Severus y este casi se cayó de espaldas al suelo.

En esa fracción de segundo ella cerró los ojos, preparándose para el choque que sorprendentemente nunca llegó. Katherine sintió sus fuertes brazos envueltos alrededor de su persona impidiéndole caer de nuevo al terreno, entonces lentamente abrió los ojos, ahí se encontró con la cara de Severus a escasos centímetros de la suya.

Su cálido respirar sobre la fría cara de Katherine la hizo temblar, sus oscuros ojos negros perforaron sus penetrantes y helados azules, ella inconscientemente se mordió el labio inferior, estaban cerca, muy, pero muy cercas.

Severus continuó manteniendo su cuerpo apretado contra el suyo y poco a poco bajó su cara más cercanamente, permitiéndose que sus labios se cernieran sobre las de ella.

En la distancia, se escucharon el ruido de los estudiantes, quienes venían de camino en dirección a los jardines, hacían eco en todo el terreno de juego e inmediatamente Katherine se retiró del agarre de Severus.

"Yo ... me eh ... tengo que ir, es que ... um ...necesito un cambio…es" Katherine tropezaba con sus palabras "que….tengo un poco frío." Katherine silenciosamente convoco su escoba "….Te veré en la cena." Ella le dio una última mirada a Severus y luego salió corriendo en dirección opuesta, hacia el castillo.

Severus la miraba retirarse fuera de su vista y suspiró pesadamente, no había estado tan cerca de ella en mucho tiempo y cerrando sus ojos, inhaló profundamente, tratando de librarse de sus pensamientos,… de lo cerca que había estado de Katherine, junto a su cuerpo y poco a poco empezó a cerrar su mente, obligando a resguardar el recuerdo de esos penetrantes ojos azules de nuevo y encerrarlos en algún recoveco oscuro de su mente y empujar hacia delante de aquellos verdes nuevamente_. -Lily-  
_  
-Lily- Ella era la razón por la que todavía estaba allí en Hogwarts, después de todos estos años, no iba a dejar de proteger al hijo de Lily, como lo hizo con Lily y Katherine.

-Katherine- Ahora ella estaba ahí empujando hacia delante de nuevo, parecían que aquellos ojos azules se fusionaban con el verde y si eso no fuera suficiente, ahora su olor de flores de cerezo, hierbas y madera de sándalo, le llegaban también, Severus todavía podía sentir la suave piel bajo sus dedos y sus delicadas y suaves curveadas líneas incitándole a ser acariciadas.

"¡Maldición!" Severus mascullo y abrió los ojos y se encontró con un grupo de estudiantes cerca que se detuvieron abruptamente ante su arrebato, se miraron con ojos abiertos hasta que su mirada recayó sobre ellos, enviándolos corriendo hacia el castillo, tratando de evitar así las detenciones.

Severus suspiró lentamente, le asustaba que desde el regreso de Katherine sus pensamientos por Lily comenzaban a desvanecerse poco a poco. Amaba a Lily siempre la había amado, pero Katherine estaba aquí y estaba viva, muy viva y le resultaba cada vez más difícil mantenerse alejado.

Y era mucho peor de noche, aquellos sueños íntimos con Lily, aquellos que siempre había tenido lo habían estado despertando bruscamente. Podía verla y sentirla, que yacía junto a su Lily o que estaba por encima o por debajo de él. Ella siempre le estaba sonriendo y veía que cerraba los ojos en un éxtasis y entonces cuando suavemente le acariciaba el rostro y esta se apoyaba en su mano, sus ojos,… estos se abrirían lentamente y revelarían esas familiares orbes verdes, pero no…. Eran azules debajo de esos párpados y se despertaba sudando frío, temblando un poco, pero de alguna manera estaba muy excitado y con necesidad de una rápida ducha fría.

La risa de los estudiantes lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad y Severus exhaló lentamente una vez más. Sabía que tenía un trabajo que hacer, sabía que tenía que mantener a Katherine segura por Albus. Además de que no quería perder a la única amiga que le quedaba, a él no le importaba que Katherine fuera una Mortífago, pues sabía que en algún lugar en lo profundo de su alma, existía una buena mujer que estaba tratando de liberarse de aquella oscuridad.

Y sabia que tenia que hacer todo lo posible para que ella fuera libre.


	10. 10:Auld Lang SynePor los viejos tiempos

**Katherine** pertenece enteramente a su autora **FonzFan**, El mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a **J.k Rowlings **

* * *

Capítulo 10: Auld Lang Syne ( Por los viejos tiempos)

Severus no había visto, ni oído mucho de Katherine desde el incidente en el campo de Quidditch, ademas comenzaba a evitar las comidas de nuevo y también se quedaba silenciosa durante sus patrullajes por los corredores.

Como todas las vísperas de Año Nuevo, Albus le pidió a todo el personal de participar en la cena de celebración del 31 de diciembre, que siempre incluía bebidas, bailes y fuegos artificiales luego, pero Severus generalmente nunca permanecía mucho más tiempo del necesario.

Pero este nuevo año no fue la excepción, Katherine no se presentó como de costumbre y Severus pudo ver decepción en el rostro del director. Poco después de la cena, Severus se retiró a sus aposentos, antes de que Filius y Minerva saltaran sobre la ponchera.

Los calabozos eran usualmente sitios tranquilos y Severus caminaba por esos pasillo oscuro dirigiendose a sus aposentos. La única parte con luz provenía de las diversas antorchas que se alineaban en las paredes y se percato de una débil luz que venía de debajo de la puerta del despacho de Katherine.

"Trabaja en algo, como siempre!" Severus suspiró para sus adentros mientras continuaba su camino.

* * *

Severus estaba sentado en una silla cerca de la chimenea, leyendo, cuando un suave golpe lo interrumpió de sobresalto. Miró su reloj y se quejó ante la perspectiva de que lo molestaran a estas horas y tan intempestivamente, cerro su libro y rápidamente se dirigió a la puerta.

_-Probablemente sea Albus, insistiendo que me reúna con ellos arriba- _se mofaba Severus, y cuando abrió la puerta con fuerza, gruñó "¿QUÉ?" molestamente, pero su actitud pronto se suavizó cuando vio quien estaba del otro lado.

"Encantada de verte" le dijo Katherine levantando una ceja mientras se adentraba más allá del umbral de la puerta, Ella vio como Severus la miraba hacia arriba, casi parecía reacio a dejarla entrar, y mucho menos de hablar con ella.

"Katherine…." Severus dijo enderezandose "…Qué sorpresa….tan inesperada." Se dio cuenta de la botella de vino en su mano y que ella se había quitado su capa y sólo vestía una blusa blanca y una falda lápiz negra.

"Bueno, me puse a pensar que los estudiantes llegarían de vuelta el domingo, … y ya que tu cumpleaños es el próximo jueves, bien podríamos celebrarlo un poco más temprano." Katherine le dijo sonriendo mientras le sostenía la botella de vino hecha por elfo.

"No tienes por que molestarte!, Katherine."

"Lo sé!,... Pero insisto y es algo que quiero."

"Muy bien." dijo Severus, se hizo a un lado para permitir que Katherine entrara a sus aposentos.

En poco tiempo ya era cerca de la medianoche y la botella que Katherine había traído ya se había ido, y el whiskey de fuego de Ogden la había reemplazado, los dos estaban sentados frente a la chimenea encendida, la botella entre ellos sobre la mesa pequeña.

"03 de abril 1976 ..." Severus dijo mientras bebía su whisky.

"¿03 de abril?" La nariz de Katherine se arrugó rebuscando en sus pensamientos. "Maldita sea".

"¿No puedes recordar?"

"Dame un momento" le espetó la rubia bruja ligeramente. "OH!,… La gran pelea de Quidditch entre Slytherin y Gryffindor!" Ella sonrió ante ese recuerdo, de los dos equipos que iban cabeza a cabeza por el gran trofeo mayor.

"Le rompiste la nariz a Potter, … si mal no recuerdo." Severus sonrió ante su vaso.

"Sí!…" Katherine sonrió "… lo único que tuve fue solo un labio partido."

"Y centenares de puntos..."

"Sin embargo,.. todo valió la pena, Y aún así acabamos ganando la Copa de la casa de todos modos."

"Es cierto."

"Muy bien, me toca a mí ..." Katherine dijo, reacomodandose en su asiento para mirar hacia Severus. "03 de noviembre 1973."

"Fácil!…" Severus dijo mientras tomaba otro sorbo de whisky. "….Viajamos a Durmstrang para el duelo,…. y los aniquilamos!"

"Burlate!…" Katherine suspiró. "… Juraría que tu cerebro debiera de dolerte a veces con todo lo que puedes recordar."

"Para eso existen pociones, como para el dolor de cabeza " Severus se mofo ligeramente "Ahora ... 17 mayo de 1977."

"¿17 de mayo?…." Katherine frunció el ceño y se quedó mirando hacia el fuego. "….¿de 1977?"

"Vamos Katherine!…. " Severus frunció el ceño. "…. deberías recordar eso."

"No, por desgracia, no puedo!" Katherine cerró los ojos, como perdida en sus pensamientos.

"Tiene que ver con Slughorn…" comentó Severus y vio como Katherine negaba con la cabeza.

"Lo siento." respondió ella.

"Nos pidió ese día que hiciéramos pasantía de verano con él aquí!…" Severus frunció los labios "….Y si no fuera por eso, habríamos tenido que pasar un año más como aprendiz con el fin de conseguir nuestros títulos."

"Supongo que se me había olvidado qué día era..." Katherine dijo en voz baja, mientras tomaba un trago de whisky. "Está bien ... 2 julio de 1978."

"¿2 de julio de 1978?" Severus frunció el ceño mientras pensaba.

"¿Necesitas una pista?" le dijo la rubia bruja maliciosamente.

"No!" miró a la bruja. "Porque me acordé!…. fue el día en que nos dimos cuenta de nuestra inusual conexión mental." Severus le sonrió altaneramente a Katherine, quien ya estaba irritada.

"Estoy empezando a odiar este juego!" resoplo ella.

"Tu la comenzaste y así que seguiremos!... 09 de febrero 1974."

"Claro, ¿Cómo podría olvidar eso?" dijo Katherine, frotando su pecho a la ligera. "¿Cómo es que escoges las fechas en las que me he lastimado?"

"Dime lo que pasó ese día." volvió Severus.

"Bien!…" Katherine soltó a la ligera "….me golpeó en el pecho una maldita blunger!,…y Lucius estaba muy molesto, sobre todo porque me perdí de una semana de práctica debido a mis cinco costillas rotas!"

"Sí que lo estaba!..."

"Muy bien,… Ahora, si no puedes recordar esta, estás en problemas!…. 05 de junio 1980!" Katherine le sonrió, esperando su respuesta,… Severus frunció el ceño pensativo, al igual que como Katherine estaba antes. "¿Y bien?"

"Un momento!"

"Oh, vamos!… Severus, piensa!" Pero Severus sólo pudo sacudir la cabeza negándolo "Es una buena broma!… ¿cierto?."

"Yo nunca bromeo Katherine."

"Severus…" Katherine lo miró boquiabierta. "…. Nos convertimos en padrinos ese día,…. Es el cumpleaños de Draco."

"No siempre recuerdo la fecha exacta del nacimiento del muchacho, pero siempre le envío una nota en los primeros de junio,… sólo para estar seguro." Severus la miró.

"¿Una nota?…." Katherine seguía boquiabierta "….¿Una maldita nota?... ¿Eso es todo?"

"El niño esta muy malcriado, tiene lo suficiente como para no necesitar más baratijas caras o dinero por no decir menos."

"Es cierto…." Katherine suspiró mientras se recostaba en su silla. "…. Hablando de nuestro ahijado, deberíamos hablar con él acerca de sus planes para la misión."

"He tratado Katherine, …he tratado" Severus se bufó, "…. pero él no va a escuchar a la razón."

"Tal vez si los dos habláramos con él?… tal vez entonces." Katherine decía mientras terminaba su whisky.

"Bien…" Severus dijo mientras se bebió el resto del líquido ámbar de un trago "…. Pero vamos a esperar una semana hasta que él este de vuelta."

"Me parece bien" dijo Katherine, mientras se levantaba de su asiento. "…. Bueno, se está haciendo un poco tarde, así que es mejor que me vaya,… Feliz cumpleaños adelantado de nuevo Sev!"

"Gracias!..." Severus se levantó para acompañarla hasta la puerta. "… Te veré mañana por la noche para patrullar los corredores."

"Por supuesto, Muy buenas noches Severus!" Katherine le sonrió suavemente mientras salía de sus aposentos.

"Buenas noches."

* * *

_**Auld Lang Syne**_ es una canción patrimonial escocesa. literalmente significa "hace mucho tiempo"; aunque se traduce más adecuadamente como "por los viejos tiempos" cuya letra consiste en un poema escrito en 1781 por Robert Burns, uno de los poetas escoceses más populares. Se suele utilizar en momentos solemnes, como aquellos en que alguien se despide, se inicia o acaba un viaje largo, un funeral, etc. Se la ha relacionado especialmente con la celebración del Año Nuevo.

Gracias por leerme!

Y mil disculpas por la tardanza en actualizar, pero he estado muy distraida ultimamente con la situacion politica de mi pais! mil gracias por su paciencia!


End file.
